Wolf girl
by twilightfan7689
Summary: When Bella found out that Edward was a vampire she ran with the help of a certain pixie. Where will she run to? Who will keep her safe? Who will capture her heart? Paul/Bella pairing. My first fan fiction. Rated M. This story is currently on hold.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

_**Bella P.O.V**  
_

Sitting on first beach cold and alone in the rain, I can't help but wonder how the hell I got here. Two weeks ago I was a normal teenager who had moved to Forks Washington to live with my dad, Charlie. Now I'm wondering if I'm going to live through the night? Who the fuck is Sam Uley? And how is he meant to keep me safe from that...monster!? And most of all will he even believe what I have to say or will he have me committed!

I'll start at the beginning of my story, My name is Isabella Swan. I am 17 nearly 18 years old. My parents Charlie and Renee divorced when I was 7 years old.

My mother Renee and her new husband Phil live in Pheonix. Phil is a professional baseball player and travels around a lot with his team. Renee used to stay with me while he was away, I knew it upset her being away from him but she didnt want to hurt me. So I decided to move in with Charlie for my final year of high-school. Renee wasn't hard to convince it was a good idea.

"Mum, I want to move in with Charlie." I said one day after Phil had left for another two weeks for training.

"Why do you want to do that baby girl? It rains so much in Forks and it's cold. You wont like, you'll feel trapped there" Renee replied

I knew my mothers feelings on Forks. She had made it very clear why she had left my father 10 years ago. She felt trapped, like she wasn't going to make anything of herself being stuck in that tiny town with "gossiping old hags" as my mother liked to call them.

"I want to live with Charlie for a while before I go to college, get to know him and forks. I promise I'll be fine mum and I can even come back and go to college here. It also means you'll get to go travelling with Phil while I'm away"

Renee looked wary of my desire to move but you could see the excitement in her eyes about following Phil. And with that I knew I had won my arguement.

She pulled me in for a tight hug and after a few seconds she pulled back and looked into my eyes "Are you sure baby girl? I don't want you thinking I don't want you here I love you, your my baby but if this is what you want I'll talk to Charlie."

"It's what I want. I can call you all the time and we can email, and it won't be for long. I'll miss you Mum so much but I want to do this" giving her and hug and trying to hide the tears that were forming in my eyes. As much as I loved Renee I had always been the parent in our relationship. Paying bills, grocery shopping and making sure we were on time to school and work. She had Phil now and I needed to find myself. Act my age and see what life had in store for me.

After I promised her it was what it wanted, she got onto the phone to Charlie. Listening into the conversation you could hear that Charlie was shocked I wanted to live with him but you could also hear he was excited to have me and I knew I had made the right choice. Everything was planned out and my plane tickets were paid for. I was to leave Pheonix the following Friday and starting my new school the Monday after.

The following day Mum and I headed out to do some shopping for new clothes, a new cellphone and lap top so we could keep in contact. I don't usually like shopping but knowing this was probably the last mall trip with my mum and made the most of it. As we were walking around the mall I started to feel like something was watching me but put it on my over-active imagination.

The next week went fast and before I knew it we were saying our goodbyes in the airport. Giving mum once last hug I quickly made my way onto the plane hiding the tears that were now streaming down my face.

As I sat on the plane from Phoenix to Seattle I couldn't help but feel my life was about to change drastically. I could only hope that it changed for the better.

After many hours and many flirtatious comments from my very sleezy flight attendant we finally landed.

Making my way through the crowds I picked up my two small purple suitcases which held only a quarter of my belongings which were appropriate for Forks near constant rain, I felt like something was watching me again. This was getting ridiculous! My imagination isn't that bad. Looking around I came across a family of 7 standing over to the left at the other baggage area. They were all very beautiful, you almost had to look away. But for some reason they made me feel terrified, my heart beat sped up and the youngest looking man with bronze hair turned to face me. His eyes were a golden colour unlike I had ever seen before. His face was full of anger as he continued to stare at me. I gasped and started feeling very uncomfortable. Turning away from his intense gaze I made my way towards to doors to find Charlie and get away from him as fast as I could.

I spotted him just outside the doors. It had been 4 years since I had seen Charlie and he looked older. His face held more wrinkles and his hair was short and grey. He was still in his police uniform. Charlie is the chief of police in forks. From what I've heard he loves his job and was very dedicated to his job.

Our eyes met and a smile came over his face and he walked over and gave me a hug. "Hey Bella you sure have grown since the last time I saw you. Your becoming a beautiful young women". He grabs my bags as my blush creeps onto my face. "Thanks ch-Dad, your looking good too". We both have a chuckle and start walking away from the doors.  
"Well come on then, we have a long drive a head of us."

We got into Charlies police cruiser and start driving towards Forks. After a few hours and some casual conversation about school, Renee, Phil and Charlie's job, we finally arrived at my childhood home. I missed this house so much, I use to visit every summer but once I turned 13 and i realised that Renee had needed me more and had stopped coming. Everything looks the same except there is bright orange truck in the driveway. Most people would probably think it was just a pile of junk but to me it looked amazing, I could so see myself driving something like that around.

"Like the truck Bella?" asks Charlie bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah dad it's amazing! Where did you get it?" I ask as I'm walking around the truck taking in all its glory.

"You remember Billy from the reservation?" I nod "It use to be his but he didn't need it anymore so I thought you might like something to drive around town. Jacob his son fixed it up and it's running great so I brought it for you" he says while looking sheepishly at me.

"Oh my gosh! Dad this is great, thank you so much! Mum and Phil gave me some money for a car so I can pay you back". I say with a huge smile on my face

"No no Bella take it. It's a welcome home present, enjoy" says Dad  
Walking over to him and wrap my arms around his waist and thank him again.

Charlie shows me to my room where everything is still the same except I have a new double bed and new purple bedding. He leaves me to unpack my things. Once everything has been put away I head down stairs to make Charlie and I dinner as I remember he can barely boil water. Looking through the cupboards and fridge I decide on a simple pasta and sauce. I'll have to go to the supermarket tomorrow to stock up on food. I think Charlie must still eat at the diner most nights.

Charlie and I sat at the table eating our pasta.

"Thanks for cooking Bella, it's really good I'm glad one of us can cook" he says chuckling.  
"That's ok Ch-Dad, I like cooking. And mum can't cook either so I'm use to it." I say smiling at him.

After we finished eating and everything is clean I head to bed wondering what it's going to be like being the new girl at Forks High school.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own anything. All characters are S.M **_

Chapter two:

Bella P.O.V

The weekend passed quickly without anything eventful happening. I still felt at times that I was being watched but put it at the back of my mind and tried to focus on my first day of Forks high school.

Charlie wished me good luck on Monday morning and headed off to work while I ate my cereal. I left early so I could head into the office to get my schedule and map for the day. Pulling up to the school I noticed it was a lot smaller than my previous school which was not good as people would know I was the new girl. I've never liked being centre of attention and I try to fade in the background. I'm nothing special just plain old pale Bella. I've never had a boyfriend and only a few close friends throughout the years.

Making my way to the office I noticed that there are not many people here yet and am quietly thankful.  
Behind the desk is an oldish lady who looks in her early 60's typing frantically on a computer.

"Excuse me?" I say when reaching the desk. She looks up with a warm smile on her face. "Yes dear, how can I help?"  
" My name is Isabella Swan, I'm new here today" I respond  
" Oh yes dear I've been expecting you." she says while picking up a few pieces of paper next to her. " This is your schedule, map and a slip for you to have your teachers sign in each class. You need to return that at the end of the day" nodding I take the papers and have a quick look over.  
"Thank you" I say and she smiles at me. I turn and walk into the hallway which is slowly filling up with students. Looking at my schedule I groan noticing I have double Calculus first.

Schedule- Isabella Swan

Calculus  
Calculus  
English  
P.e  
Biology  
Spanish

Grabbing my map, I start making my way to class. Other student have started to notice me and the whispering starts. "Where is she from?" "Do you think she will go on a date with me?" "She looks shy, someone go say hello"  
Keeping my head down I continue walking, hoping I can make it into class without being stopped. But it doesn't happen.  
"Hi I'm Angela, what's your name?" says a girl who looks about my age. She has shortish brown straight hair and a warm smile.  
"I'm Bella" I responded feeling a little out of my depth.  
"Oh Chief Swans daughter?" I nod "It's so nice to meet you. Our dads work together down at the station. Do you have calculus first, I could show you to class if you'd like?"  
Thanking her we started walking to class, making small conversations about ourselves. I found Angela to be a very nice girl who I shared a lot of the same interests with. She told me about her boyfriend Ben and her friends Jessica and Lauren.

Classes were boring and most of the time I kept my head down trying not to catch people looking at me. Angela and I walked to the cafeteria together where she introduced me to her friends.

"Everyone this is Bella, Bella this is Jessica, Lauren, Ben, Tyler and Mike."  
They were all sitting around the table with trays of food. Jessica and Lauren were sitting closet to me. They didn't seem impressed that "the new girl" was sitting with them and continued there conversation without saying anything. Ben, Mike and Tyler all looked excited with me sitting with them.

The conversation flowed easily with questions about my life in Phoenix, my family and friends. Tyler and Mike asked if I had left a boyfriend behind heartbroken and I couldn't help the blush the creeped onto my face.

Just then the whole cafeteria fell silent as 5 students made their way through the door. In walked a beautiful blonde girl and a muscly dark haired boy. Behind them was a girl who reminded me of a pixie and a boy who looked like he was in pain. That's when I noticed him... The boy with the golden eyes from the airport. His eyes focused on mine and I felt chills go down my spine. Anger was showing on his face and his shoulders showed his tension. Jessica broke me out of my thoughts with a loud cough and my eyes flicked to hers.

"Who are they?" I asked quietly  
"The Cullens. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward Cullen. They are all adopted by Dr Cullen and his wife. They are all together, together. It's gross!"  
"Jess they're not related it's not that bad" says Angela rolling her eyes.  
"Well I don't care, I still think its gross. Edward's the only single one but no one around here is good enough for him." Jessica tells me.

I turn to look at them. They are seated at a table on the far side of the cafeteria, talking amongst themselves and ignoring the food in front of them.  
Edward turns to look at me with an angry scowl on his face and I quickly look away. What is wrong with him? He looks like I killed his puppy. This is starting to feel very weird. They don't seem normal and everything in my body is telling me to run as fast as I can away from them. Luckily the bell rings for the end of lunch and I pick up my bag. Angela and I walk together to our next class. But I can't concentrate. What on earth is Edward Cullen and what have I done to him?

The rest of the day is relatively uneventful after lunch with the exception of Mike asking me to go out with him on Friday night which I politely decline with the excuse that I need to spend time with Charlie. I don't know if I have a type but Mike is definitely NOT my type. He's scrawny and makes me feel like I need to carry pepper spray wherever I go.

Making my way to my truck I am glad that today is finally over. I have so many thoughts going through my mind at the moment I just want to get home and have a long hot shower and forget for awhile. I'm searching for my keys when I notice someone standing next to me. I turn and see none other than angry Edward Cullen staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I ask trying to keep the shake out of my voice.  
"No but you will later." he says with a sneer "keep your window open Isabella, I'll see you soon." he says and turns to walk away.

I drop to the ground with a gasp and my heart is beating out of control. Who the hell does he think he is!? What have I done to make him so angry with me. And what the hell does he mean keep my window open. My breathing is out of control and I feel like I'm about to pass out. I'm shaking so much.  
A hand reaches out to touch my arm and I jump and turn my face until I'm looking straight at another Cullen. This one is the pixie looking girl and she is looking at me with concern.

"Please leave me alone, I don't know why he's angry with me, please leave me alone" I say pleadingly  
Her face falls into a sad smile. "I'm sorry, my brother is not himself at the moment, I'm sorry he scared you. I'll keep him away from you. Are you ok to get up?" I nod absently not quite believing what she's saying. She helps pull me off the ground and holds me stable until I stop shaking.  
"I'm Alice, I'm really sorry about Edward, I promise I'll keep him away from you. Hopefully when this is all over we can be friends?" she says  
"I'm not sure Alice, I don't even know what's going on. Can you tell me?" I ask.  
She gives me a sad smile and shakes her head "you'll know soon Bella".

She walks away towards her car and gets in and drives away, leaving me the only person in the school car-park. I shake my head trying to get a hold of my nerves and get into my truck and start the engine.

I don't know how I made it back home or even how I started dinner. It's like I was on auto-pilot and I only snapped out of it when Charlie arrived home from work at 5.

"How was your first day Bella?" he asks as he grabs a beer out of the fridge. I had already decided I wouldn't tell Charlie about Edward just yet. I didn't know what I was dealing with and deep down in side I felt like I needed to protect him. I just haven't worked out why yet.  
"It was good, made friends with Angela Webber, she seems nice"

We were both quiet while eating dinner. I couldn't get out of my head what Edward had said about keeping my window open, it was freaking me out. I definitely need to buy a new lock for my window if I was going to get any sleep living here. Maybe I should just move back, say it was all a big mistake. But I couldn't do that. Charlie was so happy that I was here and Renee was already travelling with Phil. I needed to stick this out. If I was truly honest with myself there was something pulling me here, I just didn't know what that was yet.

After I finished cleaning up and said goodnight to Charlie, I headed up stairs to start on my homework hoping that might take my mind off the crazy events of today.

Opening my door I walk in and notice my room is really cold and my window has been left open. I walk over and pull it closed, when I feel someone push against me and put a freezing cold over my mouth. I try to scream but I can't. Cold breath against my neck makes me jump but I can't barely move I feel like I'm against a rock.

"Hello love, I told you I would see you soon..."

_**Cliffy i know, hope your enjoying. This is my fist fanfiction. Reviews are greatly appreciated**_

_**I am hoping to update every few days.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Again i do not own anything all belongs to S.M**_

_**A/N PLEASE READ  
**_**This story is rated M for a few reasons. This chapter being one reason. It contains attempted rape. If this makes you uncomfortable please wait for next chapter instead. **

Chapter three:

Previously on Wolf girl:  
"Hello love, I told you I would see you soon..."

Bella P.O.V

"I'm going to uncover your mouth now, if you scream I promise I will kill you and your dear old Dad Charlie, do you understand?" Edward whispers into my ear.

Edward has me pushed against the glass window, my hands are on his arm, trying to move his hand from my mouth but I can't move it. He is too strong for me, I can't fight him. I'm so scared, I don't know what he wants with me, what's he going to do and with him standing this close to me I know there is something inhuman about him. He is so cold and a lot stronger than you could imagine. Thinking over my options I know there is no way to fight him off. The only way i think I can get out of this is to be submissive, AGREE AGREE AGREE, just do as he says, I can't let Edward hurt Charlie. I stop struggling and nod my head silently, as tears start falling down my cheeks.

With a gasping breath he releases my mouth but keeps me pushed against the glass.  
"What a good girl love, I knew you would see it my way, everyone always does"  
Edward says while rubbing his nose down the curve of my neck. I shudder in disgust as his tongue comes out to lick the skin in the middle of my shoulder and neck.

Edward stiffens behind me. "Your father is coming to check on you. I want you to tell him you are fine, you are tired and not decent. Tell him you're going to bed and that you love him. Remember everything is fine. If you can't do that I'll have to show you what happens to people who disobey me. I'll make you watch while I take a bite out of his neck and suck him dry. Is that what you want love? What I have planned for you will be so much worse if you can't. Do you understand me Isabella?"

VAMPIRE! NO, it can't be. Vampires aren't real. He can't be. But he just said...I HAVE A FUCKN VAMPIRE STALKER IN MY ROOM!

"Yes" I squeak out. I'm trying to calm myself down. I don't want Charlie involved in this. Taking a few shaky breaths I wait for the knock on my door.

"Bella honey, you still awake?" Charlie says through the door. Taking a deep breath I reply "I'm still awake dad but I'm heading to bed now. Don't come in I'm not decent"  
"Ok Bella, I've been called into the station. There has been a multiple pile up on the highway, I probably won't get back until after you go to school so I'll see you tomorrow afternoon and we'll order pizza for dinner ok?" closing my eyes to keep the tears under control I respond with a shaky breath "Sure dad, goodnight see you tomorrow I love you." after a pause Charlie says goodnight and tells me he loves me too. I'm so scared this is the last time I'll here his voice but he needs to be safe so I stay strong.

The sound of his footsteps retreating makes me release the breath I wasn't aware I was holding.  
"Not bad love, but I believe you could have been better, how should I punish you, should I go after dearest daddy? Or should I punish you?" Edward sneers.  
"No please, I'm sorry, I'll be better, don't go after Charlie please" gulping I add "Punish me" I cry.  
"We will see love but for now you are going to do everything I tell you" he says.  
"I'll do anything but please don't hurt Charlie"

He takes a step back from me and I struggle to stay upright.  
"Turn around Isabella and remove your clothes" Edward says in a deathly calm voice. I whimper at the idea but turn around. I'm meet with the blackest eyes I have ever seen. "Why are you doing this to me?" I ask in a shaking voice that I no longer recognise.  
"Did I say you could speak?" Edwards sneers as he grabs me by the throat and pushes my back into the window. Gasping for breath I try to remove his hand but I can't. I can't breath. I'm starting to feel faint and I'm seeing spots in my eyesight.  
"Now if your not going to play nicely, I'll have do it myself" Edward says as he rips my shirt clean off my body with his other hand, leaving me in only jeans and a bra. He lifts me up by my throat and turns and throws me against my bed. "Please don't do this please" I choke out. Tears flowing down my face. I'm terrified. My whole is shaking with fear as he slowly walks towards the bed.

"Oh I'll do it alright, my sister has seen what will happen if I let you get away from me, your my soulmate and if this is the way I have to prove that to you then that's the way it will happen. Your not going to get away from me Isabella, I've waited over a century for you and I won't wait any longer. The mutts will not stop me from having what is mine" he says as he climbs on top of me pinning me to my bed.  
I whimper knowing I can't get away, he's going to take me whether I want him to or not. One of his hands holds my arms above my head while his other hand is roughly rubbing one of my breasts.  
"Now, I think you have too many clothes on love, I'm going to remove your pants, but remember if you scream I will kill Charlie" his hand lets go of my breast where I already feel bruises forming and it runs down my stomach to the top of jeans, where he rips them clean off my body.  
" So beautiful...all mine, no one will see this but me. All mine" he says to himself as he rips my panties clean off my body leaving me in only a bra. I'm sobbing at this stage, closing my eyes I try to wish him away. But it's not working.  
He rubs his ice cold fingers through my folds and I cringe. My sobbing is out of control and can barely catch my breath.

With a loud band my eyes snap open and he is no longer on top of me. I look to the window where the two other males from school are holding the struggling Edward back while he snarls at me. Anger is piercing from his eyes.

Just then Alice walks out from behind them with some clothes in her hands and rushes over to me."It's ok Bella your safe now, get changed. Emmett and Jasper have got Edward. Your ok." she says soothingly.

I quickly grab the clothes and put them on while still sobbing. Once I have the clothes on, I back away from them all until I am against the wall. Jasper and Emmett start pulling Edward out the window while he's screaming "No she's mine Alice, I will have her, you can't stop me forever. I will kill you for this." he turns to me "I will get you Isabella, you can't hide from me forever, I will make you mine and you will feel the pain for this."  
With that he is dragged out the window kicking and screaming. Alice runs over to the window and closes it and turns to look at me.  
"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't see. He can block me out and we only just made it on time, I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" she says while slowly walking towards me with her hands outstretched.  
"Not hurt" I choke out. "See?" I ask while trying to get my breathing under control.  
"I can see the future. I don't have time to explain everything now I need to help Jasper and Emmett but I need you to listen to me very carefully ok?" I nod  
"You need to get out of here now. Go to La Push and find Sam Uley. Tell him I sent you and explain what happened tonight. They are the only ones that can keep you safe. Do not leave La Push! You are safe there for now."  
"Ok" I grab my bag and start heading out the door when Alice grabs my hand. "Stay safe Bella, I'm so sorry"

Not saying anything I rush out the door and down the stairs, grab my keys and head out the front door to my my truck. Getting in and taking one last look at my childhood house I start the truck and reverse out the driveway.  
I drive for 20minutes until I come across the 'Welcome to La Push' sign and head to one of the only place I know. First beach. Parking my truck in the car park, I get out and stumble silently towards water in the rain until I can only just make out my truck in the distance. Dropping to the ground in a heap, I let the tears finally take over completely..

I am sitting on first beach cold and alone in the rain. Two weeks ago I was a normal teenager who was moving to Forks Washington to live with my dad, Charlie. Now I'm wondering if I'm going to live through the night? Who the fuck is Sam Uley? And how is he meant to keep me safe from that...monster!? And most of all, will he even believe what I have to say or will he have me committed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four:**

_Jared P.O.V_

_'Paul, my patrols over. I'm off to see Kim, howl if you smell anything. Sam is at home with Em for the night.'_

**'Yeah yeah I'll be here go and join the 'whipped imprinting club'**he chuckles in my mind.'

_'I can't wait for the day you imprint man. The poor girl won't know what hit her'_I laugh as he starts growling at me.

**' When I imprint I won't be whipped like you fuckers, the girl is going to have to be strong to put up with me'. **

_'Not going to argue with that bro'_

I phase out still laughing. Who ever is Pauls imprint is going to have to be one tough chick to put up with his angry outbursts all the time.

My names Jared Cameron and i have been a werewolf for 6 months now along side Paul Lahote and Sam Uley our alpha. We are the protectors of La Push protecting the tribe from vampires that come into the area. Our ancestors made a treaty with a vegetarian coven of vampires called the Cullens. They only feed off animals and as long as they don't harm or bite a human we won't tell the palefaces what they really are. But I still don't trust them.

I imprinted 2 months ago on Kim. She is the most beautiful, smart, caring person I have ever met. Imprinting is how a werewolf finds their soul mates. One look in their eyes and gravity shifts. Nothing else matters but her. She completes the wolf in ways no other could. Your life becomes all about that one person. Protect them, love them. The connection is so strong you feel how the other person is feeling, you cannot lie to them and it physically hurts to be away from your imprint for long periods of time. Sam has also imprinted, on Emily Young, the cousin of his ex fiancé Leah. Yeah so imprinting can be hard at times. The feelings Sam had for Leah were completely overridden by his imprint on Emily. Leaving behind an ugly triangle of hurt and pain. But everything is right now and they couldn't be happier. Well except Leah but that's a whole other story.

Walking through the forest of La Push towards Kim's house on the beach I start to feel the ache in my chest decrease as I get closer. I haven't seen her in 9 hours and it's starting to really hurt.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by the sound of crying. Being the nice guy I am I head towards the sound which is coming from down on the beach near the I look over and I see a girl slumped over staring out towards the water. I can smell her tears from here. Moving quietly to get a good look I notice she's a pale face and is quite attractive. She has long brown hair and curves in all the right place. She doesn't compare to my Kim but I can tell she is definitely good looking.

I make a loud coughing noise letting her know I'm here so I don't startle her to much. She turns to face me and jumps backwards on the sand. Tears are flowing down her face and she looks terrified. As I get closer the smell of sickly sweet vampire attacks my nose.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" I ask  
In a quiet voice she responds " I'm ...ok I think...I'm not physically hurt I mean"  
Trying not to scare her I ask if can sit down and she nods.  
"You know it's raining right?" I say feeling awfully protective of the nameless girl. Almost like a younger sister.  
" yeah I know, I just don't know where to go. I'm meant to find someone but I don't know where to start" she says quietly while tears are still falling down her face. " Well maybe I can help. My names Jared Cameron. Who are you meant to find?" I ask  
" I'm Bella Swan. I'm meant to find Sam Uley. Do you know where he lives?"  
Chuckling " Yeah I know. Your lucky moment, Sam happens to be one of my best friends. I can take you to him if you like?"

She nods and I help her up off the sand. Now that she's up right I get a better look at her. She has marks across her neck which are starting to bruise. We silently start walking back up to the beach when she tells me she has her truck in the car park and we can drive to Sams house. Asking if she is ok to drive she shakes her head and I take the keys. We hop in and start driving. She has her eyes closed and my mind starts to wonder. Why does this girl need to find Sam? Why can I smell that bloodsucker Edward all over her? Did he cause the bruises? What did he do to make her so scared? A growl makes it way out of my mouth as the possibilities circle in my mind.

It startles her and her eyes snap open as we pull up to Sams house. The lights are on inside. Getting out of the truck I make my way round to her door and help her down, making sure she doesnt fall.

"Sam" I call out as we make our way up the stairs knowing he will hear me.  
" Jared did something happen on patrol?" he says as he opens his front door. His eyes move from me to Bella and a look of confusion comes across his face. " Can I help you?" he asks her.

Lifting her head she responds in a deathly calm voice " Alice Cullen sent me she said you were the only one who could keep me safe"

Bella P.O.V

" Alice Cullen sent me, she said you were the only one who could keep me safe"

In front of me is a tall native American man. A growl escapes his mouth when I mention Cullen and it gives me a fright but i stand strong and don't move. If this man can save me from Ed..him then I cannot run away.

" This is Bella Swan, I found her on the beach crying. She said she had to find you" states Jared who is still standing next to me holding my arm. He seems like a nice guy. Almost like an older brother. I don't know why I feel this way but it's nice I don't feel as terrified with him next to me.

Sam is looking at me warily but nods and motions for us to come insides. The house has a comfortable homey feeling about it. It's clean and tidy. He leads me to the living room where a women is sowing in a lazy boy chair next to the fire place. Her eyes snap to mine and a look of concern come across her face.

" Oh dear are you ok? Those bruises look like they hurt. Come and sit down. Would you like a drink?" I shake my head as she pulls me onto a large couch. "I'm Emily and you are?" " Bella Swan" Only then I get a good look at the left side of her face which is have 3 scars travelling down from the top of her cheek to her lip. I quickly look down as I don't want to cause her pain by staring. Her scars don't take away her beauty.

I notice Jared and Sam in the corner of the living room whispering so low I can't hear them but they both look concerned. They stop when they notice me watching and move closer to me.

" Bella can you tell me why the Blo..Cullen sent you here?" Sam asks.

Looking down I don't know what to tell him. Do I tell him a stalker vampire broke in to my room tonight and tried to rape me? That I'm apparently his soul mate. His sister and brothers saved me and told me to run. Will they believe me? Will they call Charlie? Will they think I'm crazy that I think vampires exist?

Emily brings me out of my thoughts by placing a hand on mine and smiles softly at me.  
"Bella do you know what the Cullens are?" Jared asks earning a warning glance from Sam. Looking at him I squeak out "Yes"  
Both men start shaking and growling making me jump back further into the couch in fear. Emily gives them a look and tells them to shush and turns to me.  
I'm shaking, the fear of today is catching up to me and my tears start falling and soon I'm sobbing on Emily while she rubs my back whispering soothing words in my sobbing soon starts to come under control and she tilts my chin up until shes looking me right in my eyes.  
" Honey it's ok, ignore them. Can you please tell me what happened?"  
And i started. I told her everything about what happened at the airport, my first day of school, the confrontation with Edward outside my school and then everything that happened in my room. After many tears from Emily and I and many growls and shakes from Jared and Sam I finally get to the end of my story. I am so exhausted and I'm struggling to keep my eyes open.

" Sam we have a problem..." yells a voice I don't recognise from outside.  
The door bangs open and a man about 6'2 walks in. He has russet skin and short black hair. His body is amazing his abs...wow... I've never felt like this before. I'm so attracted to him. There are not enough words to describe him. Handsome and sexy don't even cover it. I finally lift my eyes from his body to find him looking at me with an angry scowl on his. Our eyes met and nothing else matters. His face softens, anger is replaced love. Can he really be looking at me like that? My face feels flushed and I know my face is bright red now under his intense gaze.

A cough and a chuckle breaks our eye contact. Looking around Sam, Jared and Emily are all looking at us with smiles on there faces.

"Whats the problem Paul?" ah so that's his name Paul...sexy Paul, my Paul. What the hell! I only just meet the man and he doesn't even know my name and I'm calling him mine. Shaking my heads i try to get my thoughts together. Our eyes meet again and I feel like he's my whole world. Paul looks back at Sam and says " oh yeah bro um... There is a Cullen at the boarder. Edward I think, he wants his mate back. I don't know what he's talking about but he's angry man. He wont leave until you go and speak with him."  
I gasp and my shakes starts up again. Sam and Jared look livid as they listened to Paul then both of their eyes snap to mine. Paul turns slowly back to face me. You can see in his eyes everything has clicked. Edward wants me, and Paul is livid.  
" You?" he growls out. Looking him in the eye I nod quickly. His shaking increases to the point he is almost blurry and I'm struggling to see the outline of his body.  
Sam and Jared grab him and pull him outside while his eyes are still focused on mine. Only a few second after they are out of view do I jump up and run after them feeling like my whole heart went with them. I stepped outside with Emily close behind me, just in time to see Paul turn into a giant silver wolf.

"Paul?" I squeak and all eyes turn to me. Including the wolf who whimpers at me. The last thing I remember is Jared smiling at me and saying " I guess the wolfs out of the bag" and then everything went black.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Keep them coming.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five:**

**Bella P.O.V**

_Dream._

_I'm walking along first beach as the sun sets, it is beautiful. The only sound I can hear are the waves crashing lightly in the background. Further down the beach I see a couple standing in the shallow water. The women is about 18 years old and the male looks close to 25. Hand in hand watching the waves crashing amongst their feet. The girl is pale and beautiful, thin with curves in the right place and long brown hair nearing her waist. The male is tall with russet coloured skin and very handsome. They turn to look at each, both with loving smiles on their faces._

_"They look happy don't they?" I turn to face an old man with long grey hair down his back._  
_" Yes they do" I reply wishing I could feel that kind of love._  
_" Don't let your fear of your heart being broken stop you from loving Bella. That young women there is you. And the man is your imprint Paul. If you can let go of your fear, then you will know what real love is."_  
_" What am I afraid of?" I ask as I return my gaze to the couple._  
_" Rejection, heartbreak...you're also afraid because of Edward. If you let that fear go, Paul will protect you from everything, even Edward."_  
_" What if i cant?" turning to look at him. His hands come up and cradle my face. The old man is no longer there, it is Paul._  
_" You can. Because you are strong and beautiful. And I love you Bella"_

_End of dream_

I feel like I'm falling never finding the bottem. I'm in a black hole. I don't know which way is up or down. Its foggy all around me. A voice breaks through the fog "Bella, Bella" Paul? I try to open my eyes but they are so heavy.  
"Bella, baby please wake up, I need you to wake up. Come on baby for me." Paul pleads with me.  
"Paaaullll" I whimpered lightly.  
" I'm here, try and open your eyes baby"  
My eyes flicker in response to Pauls voice. I moan as the bright light affects my eyes making them shut again completely.  
I can hear Paul moving to turn off the lights. Even with my eyes firmly shut I can tell it is darker. Trying again to open my eyes I succeed after a few tries. Taking in the face above me I can see the worry lines etched on his face.  
"How are you feeling Bella?" Paul asks while his eyes feel like they're burning straight through to my soul.  
"Like a truck hit me" coughing as my throat is dry and scratchy.  
Paul silently reaches for a glass of water on the night stand while I slowly sit up taking in the room. The room is dark with bright light trying to break through the peach coloured curtains. Looking around I notice the room is pretty much empty other than the bed I am on, which is in the middle of the room. The door is slightly ajar and I can here quiet whispering from the other side.  
As the events of the day returned to me my eyes widen.  
"Werewolf".  
Paul drops his head and sighs. " You remember huh?"  
" Yeah"  
The silence around us is unsettling and I can feel the tension, hurt and pain rolling off Paul. My hand twitches and then stills. I want to grab his hand and comfort him but I'm scared. What if he rejects me? What if he hurts me?. I take a few moments remembering my dream. 'if you can let go of your fear, then you will know what real love is'.  
Slowly I reach towards his hand again, this time laying my hand on top of his and giving a light squeeze. His head jerks up to look at me and I gave him a small smile which he returns.

Sitting on the bed together Paul explained the Quileute legends. The spirit warriors, cold ones and the third wife. I listen intently to him. Everything was so interesting and it made me feel like I belonged somewhere. That knowing these legends had made me part of the family, his family. He told me about Sam and Jared. That others were soon to phase as well. Including my childhood friends Jacob, Embry and Quil. As he talked I felt myself connecting with him like I had never connected with anyone before. He was sweet, gentle, cheeky and slightly cocky which I really liked.

"There is something else I need to tell you about Bella" Paul tells me quietly. "Do you remember when we first looked at each other?" I nod encouraging him to go on. " Well as werewolfs we can do this thing called imprinting. It's when you look into the eyes of your soul mate, and gravity shifts. She becomes your everything. You want to love and protect her. She completes you, makes you feel whole. You'll be what ever she needs a brother, a best friend and lover..." he trails off and looks down at our hand which are connected.

Is he telling me I'm his soul mate? That he imprinted on me? How could that be? I am plain and average. And Paul is anything but plain and average. Looking back at him I see he is watching me. He looks upset. I need to know if he upset that he imprinted on me. So i ask and his response has my tears falling again.

" No baby, please look at me." his voice breaking at the end. "I think your amazing Bella. Your so sweet, gentle and so strong. Your beautiful and sexy." he says with a cheeky grin that seems to make me smile everytime.  
" I'm so lucky that it's you. Your everything I want. Even more."

Instead of responding to him I lean forward and wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls me in tighter and puts his head on my shoulder. I don't know how long we held each other but it was awhile.

" Are you smelling me?" I ask pulling away and smiling at him.  
" Sorry it's a wolf thing I can stop if it makes you uncomfortable" he says looking away from me. I put my hand under his chin and I turn his face until he is looking at me. " I'm not uncomfortable Paul, I accept you. All of you, even your wolfy side" I say with a cheeky grin. He leans forward and places a soft kiss on my lips. "Thank you" he says quietly while my blush spreads across my face. Chuckling he rubs his thumb along my cheek.

A knock at the door brought us out of our daze. Sam walks in and smiles at us.  
" Hey guys, I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to have a meeting about what happened last night". We both nod at him and stand up. I start walking towards the door when Paul puts his hand in mine and our fingers entwine. I look up and smile at him.

Entering the living room all eyes are on us. Sam and Emily are sitting on the loveseat and Jared is on the floor with a girl about the same age as me on his lap. She was native American and very beautiful. She gave me a shy smile as I walked in and sat on the couch with Paul. Our hands still entwined.

Looking at Jared "So werewolf huh? I would not have picked that when you sat with me on the beach" I say chuckling.  
" I would not have picked to find my new sister there either" Jared says as he starts laughing with me.  
" Bella, Id like you to meet my girlfriend and imprint Kim" he says  
"Its nice to meet you Kim"  
"It's nice to meet you to Bella" giving me s shy smile.

" So what happened after I fainted last night?" the guys all looked away from me and started shaking. Feeling the tension in Pauls hand and give his hand a squeeze and wait for someone to start talking. Sam clears his throat and starts talking.

" After you fainted last night Paul carried you into the bedroom and then we all phased together. When were phased we can talk telepathically. We share all our thoughts. Paul saw in our heads what had happened with Edward last night"  
Paul starts shaking next to me as the memories hit him again. Turning to him I put my head on his shoulder and he pulls on his lap so I'm straddling him. Whispering soothing words into his ear the shaking slows down.  
" I'm here honey, I'm ok, I'm still here. I'm strong remember". He nods against my shoulder and takes a few deep breaths. He pulls back and turns me around so I'm facing Sam again who's giving me a small smile. Paul buried his face in my hair. I nod at Sam telling him to continue.

"Paul wanted to go to and kill Edward but with everything that happened last night I couldn't trust him to keep control. So Jared and I went to see Edward on the boarder. Once we were nearly there we could hear him arguing with with his family. They were not happy with how he handle the situation and were trying to convince him to leave the state. But he was not happy. When we arrived we found out that he is a mind reader. He picked out of our minds that you were Pauls soul mate and he lost it. He tried to cross the boarder to get you. We were fighting when he suddenly stopped and looked at the his family and ran in the opposite direction. Jared and I weren't fast enough to catch him. Alice the small pixie told us he would be back again to try and take you but she didn't know when. He is blocking her out by not making definite decisions. He still believes your his soul mate and that us 'mutts' are brainwashing you. The Cullens offered to help protect you."

Throughout Sams story I had moved off Pauls lap and was sitting on the couch again with my head in my hands. He was going to come after me. He would never stop. And I was putting everyone in danger by staying here. Paul, Charlie, Emily, Sam, Jared and Kim.

Paul jumps off the couch " Like hell she is! Bella's my soul mate. I will not let him get her. I swear to god if he even comes back to forks I am going to kill him! He will not touch her again!. I'm going to rip him to shreds and burn every single last piece" He takes a few deep breaths and drops to his knees in front of me "I promise you Bella. He will not touch you again. I will protect you"

"But what about you Paul, he could hurt you. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt. Any of you. I'm just putting you all in danger by being here." I cried

"Bella it's our job to protect humans from those bloodsuckers. We can handle ourselves. You don't have to worry. I was made to protect you Bella. Your my life now and your in danger and I am going to look after you. Whether you want me to or not" he told me firmly, but his eyes were pleading with me to accept this. To stay with him. To let him protect me. To let us love.

Throwing myself at him, I realise I couldn't leave him even if I tried. He was so much apart of me that leaving him would physically kill me. And if I was honest with myself I didn't want to leave him. I may have only known him less than 12 hours but he's apart of me.

"Bella, we are going to have to tell Charlie what's happening. I don't think you should leave the reservation until we catch Edward. It's safer here and it's easier for us to protect you. We are going to ask Charlie if he can move onto the reservation until the dangers over or even permanently if he wants to. I know he is good friends with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. He goes fishing them most weekends so he might enjoy it. If he doesn't want to move there is the option of you moving down on your own. Emily and I have a spare room so your more than welcome to stay with us." says Sam.  
"Or you could stay with me" Paul says with a sly smile "I live on my own just up the road"  
Chuckling I respond " Well we will have to see what Charlie says before I make any decisions."

Sam had already called Charlie to tell him I was here and he was coming over after work with Billy Black.

After breakfast with the wolves (and i mean literally when it came to their appetites) Sam and Jared headed off to do patrol while I snuggled close to Paul on the couch and started drifting off to sleep. The last thing I heard was Paul whispering " I love you Bella"

_**A/N Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry about the grammer mistakes in the previous chapter. Will teach me not to proof read with children around. Keep the reviews coming as i love hearing your comments and it encourages me to keep going. I should be able to get another chapter proofed and out tomorrow. Thanks again. ENJOY!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six:**

**Bella P.O.V**

I woke up on the bed facing Paul. His arms were wrap around me and our legs were entwined. Listening to his soft breathing i could tell he was still asleep. His face was softened as he slept, making him looks years younger. Taking my chance to get a good look at him i pulled back slightly. His hair was black and spikey. It looked soft, I couldn't help but rub my hand through his hair. I quickly stopped leaving my hand there as his arms tightened around my waist and he whispered my name. He said it with such love it made my heart flutter. He stilled and his breathing evened out again. Taking my hand out of his hair I light caressed his face down to his neck. It was only then did I notice he only had a pair of cut offs on. His chest was bare. I couldn't believe this boy, no man was mine. I continued to move my hand lightly down his chest marvelling at the sexy man beside me.

"Bella.." said Paul warningly. I raised my eyes to meet his lust filled eyes staring back at me. "Sorry" I blushed and tried to quickly remove my hand only to be stopped by Paul lightly grabbing my wrist. Paul leaned forward to capture my lips. The kiss started out gentle and soft but quickly deepened. My arms went around his neck and my fingers were in his hair. He stroked my bottom lip with his tongue which made me gasp, letting his tongue slide in my mouth. We kissed passionately with our tongues battling for dominance. Which of course he won. His hands were rubbing up and down my back causing me to shiver in response. The scorching heat of indescribable passion surrounded us and we were both getting lost in the moment. Paul pulled me on top of him and our kissing continued as our hands explored each other. His hands travelled down lightly caressing my back. The ache in my lower stomach was growing and the throb in my lower region caused my hips to buck to find some find of friction. My hips bucked pushing me into his large erection causing us both to moan into the kiss. We slowly pulled back and rested our foreheads together.

Breathing heavily Paul looks at me "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean for it to get out of hand. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with me."  
Looking in his eyes I see the sincerity in his words. "It's ok Paul, I'm just...I haven't done this before...I'm a..." trailing off at the end too embarrassed to continue. I sigh and drop my head so my forehead is resting on his chest.  
"Are you a virgin honey?" he quietly ask while rubbing his hand soothingly up and down my back. Nodding quickly into his chest, I close my eyes to stop the tears falling. He's going to think I'm immature and I have no experience. He won't want someone who doesn't know what they are doing. He won't want me.  
He brings his hands down to cradle my face and tries to lift my face so he can see me. I shake my head not wanting to see his rejection of me in his eyes.

"Baby please look at me" paul pleads and I shake my head again feeling like a little girl.  
" Bella I'm happy that you are. It means that when it does happen for us, I'll be your first and last. That makes it special. I'll be the only man to make you feel pleasure" He demonstrates by bucking his hips, making my eyes flutter shut and a low moan escape my mouth.  
Raising my head up "Are you sure?" He gives me a cheeky grin and starts chuckling  
"Very. My wolf and I are very happy"  
I give him a soft kiss and slide to the side of him. He moves so that are both on our sides staring into each others eyes.

"I have to go on patrol honey, will you be ok staying here with Emily and Kim? They're cooking in the kitchen and I'll be back before Charlie gets here." he says.  
"Yeah I'll be fine, go protect us from all those filthy bloodsuckers, can't have you slacking off now that I'm here" I say chuckling.  
" That's my girl." As he places a soft kiss on my forehead. "Emily brought in some clothes and essentials in for you while we were sleeping. You can take a shower if you want. It's just the next door down and the towels are in there. I'll miss you babe" he leans down so he is half on top of me and gives me what's suppose to be a quick kiss.  
I deepen it and we quickly pick up from before. His hand travels up my front and stops just under my breast silently seeking permission. I nod my head into the kiss. His hand gently starts massaging my breast when his thumb rubs over my hardened nipple and i moan bucking my hips into his hard erection that i can feel on my sweet spot. Paul stops and is breathing heavily "Got to go (kiss) patrol (kiss) baby (kiss) you're killing me here" he says. I nod and start kissing down his neck.I smile against his skin. He growls and pushes me down and attacks my neck with nips, sucks, bites and kisses until I'm withering beneath him begging him to touch me. "Teasing's not nice is it Swan?" he says cheekily while placing one last kiss on my swollen lips and stands up adjusting his cut offs to hide his growing erection. He walks to the door and turns around "See you soon Bella" he says smiling at me. "Bye Paul" chuckling.

Paul left and I lay on the bed feeling an ache in my chest the further away he got. Shaking my head I get up and grab the clothes and head to the bathroom and shut the door. Stripping my clothes off it feels like forever since I had a shower and I feel dirty. Looking at the mirror I notice the hand print around my neck and multiple hickeys emerging. I cringe thinking of what could have happened with Edward. He was so close to taking me. If alice hadn't have turned up he would have raped me, hurt me and god knows what else. I wouldn't have meet Paul and with that thought the pain in my chest increased. My life would be nothing without him. He completes me in ways I never knew needed completing.

Hoping in the shower and letting the hot water run over me, I am so thankfully that I have him in my life. But I need to know more about being an imprint. I'll have to ask Emily and Kim to answer some questions. I've never felt so physically attracted to someone. I've never come so close to jumping someone as I do with Paul. One look from him and my sweet spot starts throbbing in anticipation. Maybe that has something to do with the imprint.  
After about 5 minutes of daydreaming about Pauls sexy god of a body I hop out and dry myself off. I get changed fast into a v neck grey cotton dress which comes down to just about my knees and grab the toothbrush and hair brush that Emily put with my clothes.

Once finished I head down the hallway to the kitchen where Emily and Kim are baking up a storm. Muffins and cakes line the benches"  
"Thanks for the clothes Emily" I say.  
Giving me a smile she motions for me to sit at the table while her and Kim bring over the coffee pot and platter of blueberry muffins. Pouring us all a cup Emily turns to me asks if I have any questions about imprinting.

"Men really don't know how the imprints affects us so ask away, Kim and I will answer everything we can" says Emily

"Well I was wondering how the imprint actually works? Does it force Paul to love me?" I ask concernedly

Shaking her head she responds "No Bella it doesn't make him love you, it just points you out to him like a big neon light. The feelings are all real. They're just intense. Paul can't be away from you for long periods of time without becoming physically ill. He can't lie to you. He can't cheat on you. Because your his other half. Your perfect for him, just like he is prefect for you. You meet all each others needs"

"What about the ah physically part? I mean I've never felt that before, I mean I feel like I'm going to jump him every time he looks at me!" resting my head down on my arm to cover the blush forming on my face.

Kim starts giggling and answers "Yeah Bella that's apart of the imprint. Everything is just so intense at the beginning but it will settle down a little bit when he claims you"

"Claims me?" I ask quietly.

"Oh dear, Paul didn't tell you?" shaking my head Emily continues. "Claiming is when the wolf marks you. It's usually done during your first or second time together intimately. It's done in a certain...ah...position shall we say. He will bite you between your neck and shoulder leaving a mark. The mark will make you feel more of Paul's emotions and connects you to each other. It will also holds his smell so that other super-naturals will know your his mate. The mark itself is a few degrees hotter than the rest of your skin. It also makes it so you can only have his children. In front of the council it makes you married and apart of the tribe."

Nodding slowly I take everything in. And it's not that bad. I can see why Paul opted not to tell me yet it's pretty intense for only knowing the person for a short time. Everyone will know I'm Pauls and he's mine.

"Thank you telling me. It makes sense, and it's good to ahead of time to know what to expect" I say. "Does it hurt?" I ask quietly which causes both girls to start giggling.

"No it doesn't hurt. It's actual done just as you orgasim and you don't feel it, it just increases the ah pleasure... a lot" All three of us burst out laughing as the boys walk in the back door.

Looking up I see Paul looking at me curiously and I shake my head " Hey Paul " I manage to get out still laughing. He walks over and takes the seat next to mine, promptly pulling me into his lap and places a kiss on the back of my neck. "Missed you" he whispers in my ear. Pushing myself further into him he wraps his arms around me and I feel complete with him here.

"You girls had a good day? " asks Sam as he finished greeting Emily.

" Yeah, we had a great day, very interesting conversation wouldn't you say Bella?" chuckling at me as my blush starts to appear.

" mmmm very informative" I get out as I start laughing again. Paul gives me a huh look and I shake my head and kiss his lips " It's all good babe" smiling at him and he nods his head at me.

Paul, Jared and Sam start eating the remainder of the muffins on the table as we wait silently for Charlie and Billy to arrive.

About ten minutes later my nerves are going through the roof. Telling Charlie all of this is only putting him in more danger. And if he doesn't want to move down here what do I do? I only just moved back with him and then I'll move out again, it will crush him. I just hope we can all work out a solution so we are all safe. Just then I hear a car pull in and the doors open. A few minutes later there is a knock at the door and Sam answers it and shakes Charlies hand and motions him to the living room where we are all sitting. Charlie pushes Billy in who gives me a sad look as if he already knows. Looking at Sam he gives me a nod letting me know I'm right. Charlie comes over and pulls me into a hug and then sits beside me on the couch with Paul on the other side.

" What happened Bella? Sam said it's not safe for you in Forks" Charlie says while looking at me. His face starts turns an angry shade of red and I know he has seen the marks on my neck. Turning to look at Sam he yells "What the hell happened to my daughter Uley?"

Then Sam starts telling everything to Charlie. His face shows many emotions during the story and at times he looks like he may have a heart attack. The part that surprise me the most is he doesn't even bat an eye when Sam explains about the werewolfs.

"Yeah we'll I know about that part. When you went missing for all those months I started getting reports about giant wolf sightings and I was going to start setting traps to catch it. Luckily I ran my idea past Billy and he explained everything back then." he says to Sam and then turns to Billy "You could of told me about the goddamn vampires in town though!"

" Sorry Charlie I wasn't allowed, the council only agreed for you to know about us" Billy replied. Charlie then turns to look at me then to Paul.

" So you imprinted on my baby girl Lahote?" he asks

"Yes sir" he says with a gulp and I grab his hand and squeeze.

"If you hurt her I will come after you. I don't care if your the big bad wolf." Charlie says.

"I promise sir I could never hurt her, she is my life now and I will protect her" he says confidently.

"Good now let's talk about Bellas living situation. I have to go to Seattle for two weeks because of the serial killings so she will need somewhere to stay while I'm away and then I can sell up the house in Forks and we can move down. Billys been telling about the Chief of police job in La Push for months now so I can apply for that and buy a house down here. Sam, would it be ok if Bella moves in her until I get back?" he asks.

Im feeling a bit ticked off that I'm not being asked what I would like. I mean it's my life and I have nothing against staying with Sam and Emily but I'm nearly 18, like in two weeks. I should be able to have an opinion. Feeling my tension Paul entwined our hands and starts rubbing circles with his thumb.

A cough from Billy brings me out of my thoughts. "Charlie, I think you need to remember that your daughter is nearly 18 and the fact that she has been imprinted on by Paul will make it hard for the two of them to be apart."

Turning red Charlie turns to face Billy "She can't live with him. He's her boyfriend!."

"I'm not saying that Charlie I'm merely suggesting that she has an input. If she decides that's what is best for her then it's her decision and you need to accept that" Billy replies while giving me a smile. I look at Charlie whose face is going from red to purple and he looks angry. Everyone stays quiet while he thinks. After a while he turns to look at me.  
"This is what you want?" I nod my head. After a few minutes of staring at me he looks at Paul

" I'm not ready for any grand babies you hear me?"

Paul almost chokes before reply " Yes sir"

I let go of Paul hand and pull Charlie in for a hug. " Thank you dad". All he does is humph and gives me a small smile as I pull away. "Two week trail Bella, then we will talk again."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N Again i own nothing. All is S.M.**_

_**This chapter contains LEMONS. Please do not read if it makes you uncomfortable. RATED R18. Mature audiance. **_

**Chapter seven:**

**Bella P.O.V:**

After the conversation with Charlie we all sat down to eat. Emily had prepared a huge feast of meats, salad and potatoes. I still couldn't get over how much the guys ate. It was 3x what a normal person would eat. I guess I needed to get use to it considering I was living with Paul for at least the next two weeks. It was decided that we would tell the school that I had come down with mono and would not be back for awhile. Charlie was going to collect my school work tomorrow morning and bring that and my belongings to Pauls house before heading to Seattle.

Paul was excited that I was going to be living with him. He hadn't taken that stupid grin off his face. Every time I looked at him I couldn't help but smile back. Being able to spend two weeks with Paul was exciting. Finding your soul mate was amazing but the thought of being separated was painful. I had decided to block out the fact in two weeks I may have to move back in with Charlie and just enjoy the time we had. The sexual tension between us had been growing throughout the night. Staring into to each others eyes I licked my lips wanting to feel his against mine. It was unbelievable how you can miss something so much even though you only had it a few hours ago. Charlie brought us out of our intense stare with a loud cough.  
"Bells, I'm going to head off now. I've got a big day tomorrow and I need to be on the road by 9.30. Can you walk me out to the car please?"  
"Sure Dad" I said moving behind Billy's wheelchair and pushing it towards the door. Taking a quick glance at Paul I notice him giving me a small smile. I smile back and head to the door.

Charlie and I helped Billy into the cruiser and put the wheelchair in the back. Charlie pulls me in for a tight hug.  
"I'm so happy your ok Bella. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you. I love you Bells" he says while still holding onto me.  
"I know but I'm ok now. I love you too Dad"  
"If Paul does anything stupid you call me ok?" he says giving me a small smile.  
"I promise Dad" I say giving him one last hug as he jumps in the cruiser. With a wave he reverses out the driveway. Charlie makes it to the end of the road and turns when I feel strong hot arms wrap around my waist. Leaning into his touch I breath a sigh of relief as this day is near lyover. With his chin on the top of my head he asks "Are you sure you're ok?".  
Turning around I wrap my arms around Pauls waist resting my head on his chest and take a deep breath "I am now."

"You want to go for a walk on the beach before we head home?" he asks

"Home?" smiling slightly up at him.

"Yeah, you know...what's mine is yours and all that" he says chuckling.

I nod into his chest. Home, our home. That sounds good, really good. My home will always be where Paul is.

"Beach sounds good"

I put my hand in his and we walk silently towards the beach. The silence isn't awkward. It's peaceful and comfortable. The beach is beautiful. It's a rare rain free night and the stars are shinning brightly. With no one else in sight, the beach is so peaceful. I take off my shoes and walk barefooted along the sand. Looking over at Paul I notice he is deep in thought. I sit down on a old tree trunk in the sand pulling him with me.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" I say turning my body towards him. Paul looks down at me and smiles. "You" he responds simply.  
"What about me?" I ask while reaching up to place a soft kiss on his lips. He drops his head and starts running his nose from my ear to my neck placing soft butterfly kisses a long the way.  
"About how lucky I am to have you. How lucky I am that I get to spend the next two weeks with you and only you. It gives me two weeks to show you how much you mean to me. And how good we can be together." I shudder as he lightly nips at my collarbone. His thumb is lightly rubbing circles on my hip. His head turns towards mine where he captures my lips in a passionate kiss. With my hands in his hair I try to pull him closer but i can't get him close enough. I move myself so I'm straddle him. The kiss is intense and I have to pull away to catch my breath but paul continues kissing me. His lips move to my neck where he nips and sucks. My hands are rubbing his chest through his shirt. His hand is under my dress caressing my thigh. Inching closer and closer to my centre.  
"Paullll..." I moan against his neck. He stops kissing my neck and looks into my eyes  
"What do you want baby?" he asks. Trying to catch my breath I look deep into his eyes.  
"Take me home". Pulling me off his lap he gives me a cheeky grin and stands up, grabs my hand and we start quickly walking up the beach.

Walking home both of us are in our own thoughts. I know I physically want Paul but I'm not sure how far I'm ready to go. Sensing my confusion Paul picks me up and I wrap my legs around him. He continues walking.  
"Please don't worry Bella. I will never force you to do anything. If your not ready it's fine. We can wait." while looking into my eyes.  
"I trust you, Paul. It's all going so quickly. I'm not sure if I'm ready to go all the way yet" I tell him.  
"Thats fine Bella I don't mind when it happens as long as I can still have you." he says while smiling at me.  
"You know there are other things we could try before we go all the way" I say giving him a cheeky grin as I push my hips into his. He growls in my neck which cause wetness to pool between her legs.  
He sniffs the air and groans "Baby, you smell so good"  
Paul starts kissing me and pushes me up against the door.  
He unlocks the it, grinding hiship into mine without breaking our kiss and walks in, kicks the door shut and turns on the light. He walks us into what I guess is his room and sits down on his bed with me straddling him. My hands go under his shirt and I pull it over his head. Kissing him again I move my hands up and down his chest memorising it. Pushing my body even closer to his I feel his erection against my stomach. He pulls back keeping eye contact with me as his hand pulls the bottom of my dress up. Giving him permission I lean forward so he can lift it off. Paul throws it away and looks at my half naked body.  
"So beautiful" he murmurs. We kiss passionately while he palms my breast through my bra. My hand reaches in between us and I rub his penis through his pants while he plays with both my breast. Moaning, groaning and heavy breathing are the only sound in the room.  
The ache in my sweet spot intensifies throbbing to be touch. Paul reaches behind me, unhooks my bra and pulls it off.  
"So beautiful" he murmurs against my skin. His fingers tweak my nipples as I increase the pressure on his penis.

Paul picks up me up with my legs around his waist and lowers me onto the bed. I open my legs so he can lay down with his penis nestled against my sweet spot. Kissing down my neck and past my collarbone to my chest. He takes my nipple in his warm mouth and sucks as he palms the other. He bites down lightly and I moan out loudly. My panties are now drenched with wetness.  
"Touch me please Paul, touch me" I cry  
"Where honey? Where do you want me to touch you?" he says looking up at me  
I bite my lip shyly whil his hand is caressing my stomach lightly.  
"Lower...please touch me" I moan as he tweaks my nipple with his other hand.  
His fingers are in the top of my panties  
"Can I take these off baby?"  
"Yes" begging as I feel like I'm about to explode with need.  
He brings them down my legs letting his hands linger sensual across my bare skin until he reaches my feet and throws them behind him. Sitting back on his knees he takes in my naked body. Suddenly feeling self conscious I try to cover myself. Paul grabs my hand to stop me. "No baby let me see. Your so beautiful. Don't cover up from me Bella. I love everything about your body. So beautiful. Mine" he growls out and I shudder with anticipation.  
His warm fingers trail downwards. His fingers slip through my folds and my body is on fire. Paul lowers his head to my knee while his fingers slip through my folds. I am so wet and the coil is tightening in my lower region. He kisses his way up my thigh nipping and sucking. I can feel his hot breath on my sensitive skin.  
"Bella, look at me" he commanded. My eyes snap to his. His eyes are lust filled mirroring mine. His tongue pokes out and he licks me from the bottom to the top stopping at my sensitive bud, sucking it between his lips. Moaning and begging, I'm losing my mind. His finger slips through my folds and prods at my entrance. I gasp as he enters me with his finger fully. He releases my bud.  
"You tastes so good baby, you're so tight, so warm."  
I moan loudly. His words and his finger hàve me hanging on the edge. So close to exploding but yet so far. Begging again he starts licking me and adds another finger. I groan at the feeling. My body is shaking. Every movement bringing me to closer. In and out, deeper and deeper. Stretching me like Ive never been stretched before.  
"Please...please...please...Paul" crying out.  
"Let go baby, let me see you cum" he whispers pushing his finger further and curling them up hitting a spot that has me coming undone around his fingers. I throw my head back against the bed as I scream out in pleasure.  
"Paul..." I moan loudly. My body quivering as I ride my orgasm.I shudder as Paul removes his fingers and laps up my juices.

Paul moves up my body and wipes his face on the sheet. He pulls me into his arms. Sighing contently I raise my eyes to look at him. He gives me a smug smile and I laugh. Feeling his erection against my hip, I push him onto his back hovering above his hips.

"My turn" I say with a wide grin. He begins to protest as I kiss down his chest but groans loudly as my hand palms his penis through his cut offs. Hooking my fingers in the top of his pants I pull them down. He raises his hip and I pull them off and throw them behind me. I gasp as I take in his erection, long and thick standing upright.  
"You don't have to baby, I'll be fine" he says.  
Shaking my head I lick my lips. I may be intimidated by his size but my mouth is watering with the idea of pleasuring him. I wrap my hand around his penis giving it a light squeeze before moving up and down. I roll his head in my hand causing him to moan out my name. I continue to stroke him increasing the pressure, I lower my mouth to his head. My tongue pokes out and I lick the pre cum pooling in his slit causing Paul to moan loudly and thrust his hips forward. Opening my mouth I take him in as far as I can, making sure to use my tongue on the under side of his penis. In and out, further and further I take him in. I reach the back of my throat and swallow around causing him to moan out loudly. His hands are in my hair and his hold tightens as I caress his balls rolling them in my hand. I feel them tightening in my hand.

"Ah baby...so good...need to move...I'm...going to...baby move" stuttering as he tries to pull back. I place my hands on his hips pushing him further into my throat as I moan around him. With a loud and long groan he lets go and explodes in my mouth and I swallow every last drop. Releasing him with a pop, I wipe my face on the back of my hand and crawl onto his chest, snuggling into his embrace. Closing my eyes with his breathing lulling me to sleep.

"Thank you baby. I love you" he whispers as my mind fades to blank.

**Review appreciated. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight:**

**Bella P.O.V**

I woke up still naked snuggled in Pauls arms. The last few weeks had been crazy and I really hope today would be a normal day. Well as normal as my day could get with my furry family. Paul was still snoring quietly beside me. I slid gently out of his arms and made my way to the bathroom. After I had finished tidying myself up and getting dressed I made my way to the kitchen. I hadn't been able to look around last night but Pauls house was really nice. It was clean and organised. It needed a womens touch though as it screamed bachelor pad. I wonder how many girlfriends Paul has had? Were they serious? Had he been in love before? I knew Paul had experience that I didn't have but did I want to know how much experience he actually had? I couldn't exactly answer that question. Sure I'd like to know some things, but did I really want a number? Could I handle knowing how many others were before me? Or would it make my insecurities worse?.

Deciding that I really didn't have any answers for my questions, I put the thoughts in the back of my mind. I really wanted to cook Paul breakfast before he left for patrol. Going to the fridge I pulled out bacon and eggs and placed them on the counter with the bread. I placed 4 pieces in the toaster and start frying the bacon. I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and light kisses being placed on my shoulder.

"Morning baby" he murmurs against my skin. I turn around to face him.  
"Morning" reaching up on my tippy toes I place a kiss on his lips. I try to pull away but Paul brings me in closer and deepens the kiss. His tongue stroked my bottom lip and I open my mouth letting his tongue slip in. I wrap my arms his neck. The kiss is passionate and needy. His hands trace down my sides to my bottom. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around him. I can feel his erection pushing into my stomach as the kiss intensifies. Pulling back reluctantly he places his forehead on mine as he breaths me in deeply.  
"Sorry, I woke up and you weren't next to me, I freaked out a little" he says with his eyes closed.  
"Mmmm now that was a good morning kiss" I say chuckling as he lowers me to the ground. Reaching up I place a chaste kiss on his lips and turn back to the bacon and flip a few pieces.  
"Unless your eating breakfast naked you might want to go put some clothes on" I say as his erection pushes into my back.  
Chuckling he replies "Oh don't you want to look at me naked?" he says with a fake pout.  
"I don't know if we will make it through breakfast if you stay like that" I say as I push backwards causing a groan from Paul.  
"Maybe I'm not hungry for food" he whispers in my ear causing me to shudder.  
A loud rumble from Pauls stomach causes us both to laugh. He places one last kiss on my shoulder and turns and walks back out of the room.  
Finishing up breakfast I place the food onto our plates. Pauls plate is piled high.  
He walks out in just a pair of cut offs as I place the plates on the table. He sits down and smiles smugly as I stare intently at his defined chest. I shake my head to clear the lust filled haze surrounding me. I return to the kitchen and grab two glasses of water. I put one down in front of Paul, he grabs my hand and places a light kiss on my knuckles. "Thank you baby" he says as he lets go of my hand.

We eat silently together. Paul finishes before me and pushes his plate forward. He lifts me on to his lap and I finish my breakfast with his face buried in my hair. When I finished I turned in his embrace, placing my head on his chest and I breath in deeply.

"I have to go on patrol now" Paul says. His arms wrapped tightly around me.  
I nod into his chest and he kisses my forehead.  
"Will you be ok?" he ask worriedly.  
"I'll be fine. Charlie will be here soon and I'll unpack and do some school work. I'm going to help Emily this afternoon with the food for the bonfire tonight, so I'll meet you there when your finished" leaning up to give him a quick kiss before he nods and walks out the back door.

The day went by slowly. Charlie arrived with my suitcases, laptop and my school work around 9 and with a quick goodbye he left for Seattle promising to call me when he arrived. I took my belongings into our room to find Paul had emptied a few draws for me and some closet space. I finished unpacking about an hour later. I sent Renee an email after lunch telling her about the last few days leaving out the details on Edward, vampires, werewolves and where I was living, which didnt really leave much. Charlie and I had decided we would talk to her when he got back to prevent her from worrying too much. I told her a little bit about Paul and how I liked him a lot etc. Closing up my laptop I realised I was meant to be at Emilys in ten minutes, grabbing my coat and phone I head out the door. It wasn't raining today but it definitely wasn't warm. The clouds were grey and the sun was nowhere to be seen. I was pretty sure it wasn't going to rain so I walked the 5 minutes to Emilys home.

Emily and I cooked up a bunch of food for the bonfire throughout the afternoon. Sam turned up about 4.30 and loaded it into the truck. Emily and I decided to walk to the beach as we had been inside all. She was a nice person and we got on well together. She answered all my questions about imprinting and wolfs and explained the ache in my chest when I was away from Paul.

Feeling brave I asked her about Pauls past.  
"Em, has Paul had many girlfriends? I ask. She looks at me and I can see that she is hesitant in answering my question.

"I don't think I am the one who should tell you this Bella."

"Please Em, I need to know" I ask. She looks me the eye for a few moments and nods slightly. She sighs.

"Bella, Paul didn't have girlfriends before you." She says looking away. Curious as to what she was meaning I asked what she meant.

"Paul has never had a girlfriend Bella, he was more a love em leave them kind of guy. He had sex...a lot. It didn't mean anything to him. He made the girls no promises. They knew what they were getting into. Sex and no emotions." she tells me.

I gulp shaking my head. It was so hard to believe. Paul was nothing like that with me. Why is he so different with me?

IMPRINT.

It had changed him, he obviously didn't want a relationship. He just wanted sex. And then I came along and the imprint stops him from acting like that. He doesn't have a choice. It's like he is being controlled. I feel my heart breaking. He doesn't really want to be with me. It's only the imprint. The pain in my chest increases and I feel like I'm having a heart attack. It's only when Emily grabs my arm do I realise we are already at the bonfire. In the distance I see Sam and Jared talking by the table of food. There is quite a few people sitting around the fire and people talking in small groups. I survey the area looking for Paul. I find him standing a distance away with a beautiful young women who is hanging onto his arm. He is looking down at her with love in his eyes. I can't believe it. My heart breaks completely as she pulls him down and places a kiss on his lips. He pulls back and brings her in for a hug, whispering into her ear.

My heart stops and I feel tears streaming down my face. How could I have been so stupid! He doesn't want me. He doesn't love me. It's the stupid fucking imprinting. I turn quickly and start running back off the beach. I stop suddenly to find Jared standing in front of me.

"It's not what it looks like Bella, don't go. Talk to him" he says. Shaking my head I move around him needing to get out of here fast. He grabs my arm to stop me.

Looking into his eyes. "Jared, let me fucking go. I don't care. I need to get out of here" hissing at him. He shakes his head but lets me go. I walk back up the beach ignoring my name being called from Emily and Kim.

I make it back to Pauls house after stumbling a lot on the way but I can't go inside. I jump in my truck and start driving. I don't know where I'm going but I just need to leave. I can't believe how stupid I was. Of course a guy like Paul wouldn't be interested in me. I'm plain old pale Bella. He could have any girl he wanted. Wiping the tears angrily from my face, I turn off on a old dirt road. I know I can't leave La Push so I head up to the top of the cliffs. Shutting off the truck, I get out and sit on the edge of the cliff over looking the ocean.  
The tears start falling again and in no time I'm sobbing. What the hell is wrong with me, I've known Paul all of 3 days. It feels like my chest has been ripped open. I'm in love with him. I hadn't wanted to admit that yet but that's the truth, I'm in love with him. Sobbing I wrap my arms around my knees wishing a black hole would swallow me whole.

The sound of my name brings me out of my thoughts. It's Paul. I would know his voice anywhere. I know I can't run, he is faster than me and I wouldn't get far before he caught me. Deciding I needed to tell him he was off the hook with me and the imprint I stay sitting on the edge. I angrily wipe the last of my tears away. I will not cry in front of him.

"Bella...Bella?" he calls as he emerges out of the tree line.  
"Oh Bella I've been looking for you. Are you ok? Why are you crying? Jared said you left and I went home but you weren't there" he says as he tries to pull me in for a hug. I flinch away from his embrace. I know it's only the imprinting causing him to comfort me and I don't want it. I'm not going to trap him to me. If he wants whoever that bitch was on the beach, then he can have her.

"Baby what's wrong? Please tell me?" he pleads looking like I had just slapped him.

"Nothing's wrong Paul, everything is actually how it should be. I should have seen it before. Its my own stupid fault, falling in love with you in three days is naive. Just go Paul, go back to the beach to your girl. Your not obligated to be with me. I'm letting you go. The imprint wont stop you." I say as the anger within me threatens break free from the hold I have on it.

Paul looks shocked. His mouth is opened wide. But no sound is coming out. He's not even going to deny it. The slight hope I held crashes. With my tears threatening to fall, I stand up and walk away. It will be easier if I just leave. I don't care if Edward finds me. The pain of staying here is unbearable. I'm nearly at the drivers door of my truck before I'm forcibly turned around and pushed backwards. His eyes are black with rage.

"What the fuck Bella!" he yells. "it's not what it looked like. Your the one I want, not Rachael!"

"Bullshit! I saw you Paul. She kissed you. You didn't pull away, you just pulled her in for hug. I saw the love in your eyes when you were looking at her. Your only with me because of the damn imprint. So I'm letting you go." I yell at him.

"No. Your my girlfriend Bella." he yells back at me.

"You don't have girlfriends Paul! You just fuck em and leave them, don't you?. Your never wanted a relationship before now. Don't you see it's the damn imprinting making you feel this way" I say getting frustrated. Is he just trying to make this harder. Why can't he accept it! I turn out of his grasp I walk towards the edge of the cliff. My tears start falling. I can't hold them in anymore. Paul walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist and whispers brokenly in my ear.

"No Bella. Your the one I want. Not because I imprinted. Because I'm in love with you. Your sweet and caring. Smart. Sexy beyond belief. Your right I haven't had girlfriends before. But not because I didn't want too. No one else felt right before you. The first time I looked in your eyes, I felt complete. I felt like I could spend the rest of my life with you. Your everything I have ever wanted. You make me want to be a better person so that I feel like I actually deserve you."

"That's the imprint Paul, you would never have looked twice at me otherwise" I whisper back bitterly. Tears flowing freely down my face. He turns me around and lifts my chin up. His eyes are full of sadness.

"You don't see yourself properly Bella, your so beautiful. Of course I would have looked twice at you. The imprint only showed you to me. I fell in love with you as I got to know you. Your everything I want Bella. Please don't send me away from you. I love you." he says as tears run down his cheeks. I raise my hands and wipe them away with my thumbs.

"Are you sure Paul? I don't want you to only be with me because of the imprint. I don't want you out of obligation. I want this be real. I'm in love with you too. But I don't want you because you feel obligated." I say softly.

"I'm sure Bella. I love you for you not the imprint" he whispers. He leans forward and place a soft kiss on my lips.

He pulls me down, sitting me on his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around me.  
"I'm never letting you go Bella. I love you so much. I can't live without you." he murmurs in my hair.

Turning my face towards him I look in to his eyes. I see the truth there. But I know I need answers.

"What happen tonight down on the beach? Why did you let her kiss you?" I ask quietly. Paul sighs.

"You know Jacob Black right?" I nod.  
"Rachael is his older sister. Well one of them, Rachael and Rebecca are twins. Rachael and I grew up together and we became really close when her mum died in a car accident. See my dad skipped out on my mum and I when I was three. My mum don't cope very well after that. She was an alcoholic and a drug addict. She over dosed 6 months before Rachael's mum passed away. We bonded. We became best friends. We told each other everything. We held each other when we were upset. The first year of high school Rachael told me her feelings for me were growing and she really liked me. After everything we had been through together I didn't want to hurt her. So I told her I like her too, thinking maybe my feelings would grow. But they didn't. We dated for like two-three weeks before she tried to kiss me. I couldn't do it, she felt like my sister. It was awkward. I broke up with her not long after that. I really hurt her and we've never been the same since. Rachael left for college last year and I haven't seen her since then. She's back visiting Billy and Jacob. What you saw on the beach was her telling me she still had feelings for me and she wanted me back. I told her about you and that I'm in love with you. She started crying and asking what was wrong with her that I couldn't feel that way for her. She kissed me and I pulled away and hugged her. I told her I was sorry but I loved you. Her and I could only ever be friends. You did see love in my eyes. But it was for a friend. A friend I've never felt anything else for." he said.

When he finished I closed my eyes. I had completely over-reacted. My insecurities had nearly ended us. I loved Paul so much and the thought I've losing him scared me to death.

"Baby, I love you, and only you. Not because of some stupid imprint making me. But because you are everything I have always wanted." He says lifting my chin.

"I love you too Paul"

He pulls me for tight hug. I never wanted to let go. He was my everything. My other half, my soul mate and everything I had ever wanted. We completed each other.

"I'm sorry I over reacted. I should have spoken to you before I took off. I guess I'm just feeling insecure about this whole thing."

He nods "It's ok baby, i know if I had seen you kissing someone I would have lost it right there. But you don't need to feel insecure, I love you and only you."

I kiss him passionately pouring in all the emotions that I'm feeling.  
Hurt. Fear. Lust. Love.

"Can I take my beautiful girlfriend home now?"

"Yes" I say simply "Take me home Paul"

_**A/N Please review. I hope you are enjoying so far.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**LEMONS. PLEASE DON'T READ IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE.**

**RATED M. R 18 ONLY**

**AS ALWAYS ALL BELONGS TO S.M**

Chapter nine:

Paul P.O.V

The rest of the week passed rapidly. Bella and I spent it getting to know each and every last detail of each other. We even played games of 20 questions. I found out a lot about Bella, her life in Phoenix, her parents, her love of reading classics. Bella had started to come out of her shell since the fight on the cliff. No relationship likes having arguments but I think ours had a good effect on us. I knew before hand that Bella was insecure with how our relationship came about but i didn't realise how deep those fears were. She didn't see herself properly and her parents her parents divorce had really shaken her beliefs on happily ever after.

My life has never been the easiest. Losing my mum and dad, I was raised by my grandmother. I was angry and hurt. Until I meet first day I meet her everything fell into place. I had someone to care about and protect. To love. And I had someone to care about me. To love me.

Before I meet Bella I was angry. I was always the one who was getting into fights at school. Drinking and partying all the time. That was my life before I phased. After I phased some things changed. I couldn't drown my sorrows anymore as the alcohol didn't affect me anymore. Unless I drunk a lot. But who really has money to do that. Fighting was out of the question because of my inhuman strength. So I started sleeping around. Sex with no emotions involved. I couldn't be in a relationship because of the 'werewolf gene' and the chance of imprinting. But the main reason was I had never found someone who made me want to be a better person. So I got confort from sex. I'm not proud of it and wish I could go back and change it but I can't.

Bella and I talked about it and she understands. She's not happy about it but she accepts me. I can only try and show that she mean more to me than anything and that she is who I want. Forever.

Rachael is an issue. Even though I have no feelings for her, she has texted me non stop trying to convince me otherwise. Bella knows. I couldn't keep it from her. She says that she trusts me and that I need to tell Rachael in a way she understands. Jacobs close to phasing and I hope he will be able to help me. We were close until Rachael left for college. I know I had hurt her and she made that known to Billy and Jacob . After that Jacob didn't want anything to do with me, especially with my lifestyle.

Sitting at the table, Bella storms in from talking to her dad.  
"Paul, you have to do something! Now Dad and I are getting texts from Jacob telling me to stay away from you. Your bad news apparently" she says fuming.  
Bella really hot when she's mad. Pulling her onto my lap she huffs.

"Bells I can't do anything until he phases. I'm pretty sure he is close. That's why he is getting angry about us. We use to be close and he will understand and back off when he phases. We just have to wait it out." she sighs and buries her face in my chest. I love it when she is in my arms, I feel so complete.

"Come on, Lets go for a walk on the beach and head to sues diner for breakfast, I'm too angry to cook." chuckling I stand up with her legs around my waist. "Anything you want baby" I say as I walk out the door.

"Paul put me down" she tells me squirming in my arms. Shes rubbing her self against me. Damn everything this girl does turns me on. I have the worst case of blue balls. She doesn't know what she does too me walking around in those tight jeans and boots. Oh the things I want to do to her! Stop it Paul she's not ready, don't push her. Lifting her so she is higher and sitting on my stomach, I continue walking to the beach.

"Nope" popping the P. "I like carrying you in my arms" I say giving her a grin.

We laugh and joke the whole way to the beach. I'm so comfortable with her. I don't need to pretend to be something I'm not. She just accepts me for me.  
We arrive out the beach and after many laughs and pleads I put her down and entwine our hands. The beach is calm today. The storm last night has brought lots of driftwood onto the beach. I keep my hand in Bellas incase she falls.

Bella and I stop halfway up the beach and sit down and face in the water.  
"I love you Bella" I whispers as I wrap my arms around her burying my nose in her hair.  
"I love you too Paul"

Hearing a noise behind me I turn around to see Jacob storming down the beach towards us.  
"Baby, Jacobs coming. If he starts getting angry and shaking I'm going to have to take him to the woods. He looks like he is about to phase. Please don't follow us, it's dangerous. I'll meet you in the diner once I pass him onto Sam ok?"  
She turns her head towards me and nods "Ok babe, please be careful" she says as she places a chaste kiss on my lips. I so want to deepen it but Jacob is nearly right behind me. I stand up and help her to her feet.

"What the fuck are you doing Paul? Stay away from Bella, you're just going to hurt her like you hurt Rachael. Did you even tell her about your relationship with Rachael?" he starts ranting. He's shaking a lot, he definitely about to phase. I'm about to tell Bella to leave but she cuts me off.

"Jacob Black, you shut up right now. How dare you start talking about things you don't understand. Of course he told me about Rachael. But he doesn't want to be with her Jake, he loves me! Now if you can't accept that then fuck off and leave us alone." she says. Bella turns and looks at me. I can see the anger in her eyes. "I'll meet you at the diner once your done dealing with this shit head" she turns and storms past Jacob.  
"Oh and Jake, if you still feel like this in say half an hour, lose my number. I have enough shit to deal with, without you and your sister." she says not bothering to turn around.

I can smell her tears in the air and I'm furious. Looking around the beach I notice we are the only ones left. I look back at Jacob and he looks ashamed of himself until he looks back at me and his rage comes back.

"Jacob, I'm only going to tell you this once. If you make my girlfriend cry again, I will not be accountable for my actions." I threaten. My shake is increasing and I'm struggling to get ahold of myself. No one makes my girl cry.

"What are you going to do Paul? Huh?" he tries pushing me backwards but I stand my ground. This little shit is asking for it. I raise my fist to punch when Sam calls out.

" Paul, stand down." he says alpha commands me. My body tries fighting the order but I can't. I slowly move backwards and growl.  
Sam pulls on Jacob and he starts yelling.

"Fuck Sam, he just going to hurt her like you hurt Leah. I'm not going to let him do that. He hurt my sister and now he is going to hurt Bella. She deserve better than this asshole!"

Sam growls menacingly. Oh shit you never bring up Leah with Sam. This is going to be good. My wolf is itching for a fight. Sam pulls him further into the forest and he's shaking badly. But not enough to phase. It's time I brought out the big guns. Sam stops and looks at me. I know what he needs. He needs me to make Jacob even angrier.

"What's the matter Jacob, upset that Bella choose me over you. I know you've had a crush on her for years now. How does it feeling knowing that she sleeps with me every night Jacob? That she screams out my name in bed?" I say taunting him.

His face changes to pure rage. He is shaking to the point of blurry. With a loud crack and scream his body phases. Standing in front of me is a large reddish brown wolf. Jacob is just as big as Sam in wolf form. I take off behind a tree and strip my clothes and phase

"What the fuck just happened? Why do I have paws? Holy shit now I'm crazy. I'm hallucinating." Jacob says in his mind.

"Jacob calm down. Do you remember our legends?" Sam says.

"Sam is that you?"

"Yes Jacob it's me. You need to calm down. Do you remember our legends?" he asks again.

Jacob nods and Sam goes on to explain everything. The spirit warriors, the cold ones and imprinting. My mind is silent as he explains. I'm still fucking angry with Jacob about his comments to Bella but knows not the time.

"Did you imprint on Emily, Sam?" he asks as flashes of Leah float through his mind.

"Yes Jacob, I did. Jared imprinted on Kim and Paul on Bella."

The pain flows through our mental connection as he realises that Bella and I are the real thing. There was no separating us. We were soul mates. I feel slightly sorry for Jacob but he needs to realise she is mine. A heartbreaking howl comes of him and he falls to the ground whimpering.

"I'm sorry your hurt Jacob but I'm not sorry I imprinted on Bella. She is my everything. And I meant it before, if you make her cry again I won't be held accountable for my actions. You do not mess with an imprint. Bella has enough going on with Edward coming after her."

When I mention Edward images insult my thoughts of everything he has done. I growl out only to be joined in by Jacob.

"That sick fucking bloodsucker I'll kill him! I'm sorry Paul. I never meant to upset Bella. Yeah I've always had a crush on her and thought that now she was back I might get my chance but I understand that it's not meant to be. Ever since I phased my feelings have been changing to friendship."

"I understand Jacob. Bella's amazing and I can't fault you for having good taste" I think chuckling. "But you need to help me out with this Rachael thing, I care about but not like that. She's always been my best friend and I don't know what to do."

"I talk to her Paul. She is just upset because she broke up with her boyfriend. She came back thinking you and her might be able to pick up where you left off. She thinks Bellas just her replacement. I'll set her straight but it may take away for her to come round" he says

I sigh oh this is too much drama. I need to get back to Bella.

"Go Paul, you off patrol this afternoon. I need to show Jacob the ropes. If you see embry I need a progress report on how close he is to phasing,"

"thanks Sam I'll at talk to you later. Jacob come round after patrol I think you have some apologising to do."

"Sure sure, see you later" he says

I phase out and out my clothes back on and start running to the diner. I walk in and look around for my girl, only to find her sitting with Leah Clearwater herself. They are both laughing and joking together. Fuck I haven't seen Leah act like that since her and Sam broke up. I walk over and take a seat next to Bella in the booth.  
" Hey Baby." I say as I lower my head a give her a quick kiss. "hey Leah how's things?"  
She smiles back at me and blushes. What the hell? Leah blushes?!  
"Hey paul, everything's good." she say while smiling. " I better get going its nice to se again Bella, we will catch up again soon ok?"  
"Sure, sure Leah" she says giggling. Am I missing some joke? I'm so confused. Giving Bella the ' WTF' look she laughs and shakes her head. I place my hand behind her neck and pull her in closer giving her a proper kiss. Her tongue strokes my bottom lip and she deepens the kiss. The kiss is intense and I struggle with myself to pull back. I rest my forehead on hers and breath in deeply. Man I missed her.

"Everything ok?" she asks

"Yeah all sorted. Jacob phased and he's really sorry. He is coming over later to apologise."  
She nods her head and gives me a hug.

"So what are you going to order?" I ask as I pick up my menu.

"Sorry babe I already ate with Leah, you were gone nearly two hours and I was hungry" she says.

"Shit, sorry Bells, I didn't think I'd be that long"

"It's ok. I had fun with Leah. I'll probably have dessert while you eat" while she looks at the menu in my hand. I kiss her temple and she smiles.

The waitress came over and I ordered steak and potatoes as it was already lunch time. Bella ordered a slice of chocolate mud cake. We made small conversation while we waited. Bellas hand was lightly rubbing my leg under the table. Getting higher and higher each time. I bite my lip as she reaches my crouch. The waitress came back with our food and I shifted uncomfortably on the seat. I was already rock hard. This sexy girl was going to be the death of me. Death by blue balls. She turns to look at me, giving me a smug smile and winks. Yup definitely going to kill me. Well two can play at that game. Giving her my best cheeky grin I turn to my food and start eating my steak. I finish my steak quickly and start eating my potatoes with my fork in my hand leaving the other free. I place it on her knee and slowly start circles with my fingers. I don't take my eyes off my plate in front of me but I can see out the corner of my eye that she is biting her lip. Phase one hand tenderly moves up her thighs squeezing lightly along the way. I stop at the top letting my fingers brushing against the inner side and move my way back again. Too anyone Bella would look unaffected but her heart rate suggested otherwise. I keep doing each time getting closer and closer to her sweet spot but not touching. My moves up again this time cupping her through her jeans rubbing lightly. Her breathing increases. I turn and look her straight in her eyes. You can see the lust and I know she wants me as much as I want her.  
I quickly remove my hand giving her a cheeky smile. I lean forward and kiss up her neck until I reach her earlobe. Giving it a quick suck and then nibbling my way down again.

"Bella, you smells so good. Are you wet for me?" I whisper against her skin. Goosebumps raise on her skin and she nods against my shoulder.  
"Yesss" she quietly moans out.  
"Wanna go home baby? I can show you how hard you're making me" I whisper, sucking on her neck roughly.  
"Ah Yesss Paul please"  
I pull back giving her a huge smile and pull her out of the booth. I place the money on the table and wrap my arm around her waist.

It doesn't take long to reach our house and the sexual tension in the air is killing me. I can smell how I turned on she is. I unlock the door and pick her up. She wraps her legs around my waist. I kiss her deeply letting my tongue explore her mouth. Her arms are wrapped around my neck, her fingers buried in my hair. She grinds her hip against me causing us both to moan in to the kiss. I push her against the wall and my hands start exploring her beautiful body. Not wanting to stop kissing her I pull back and start kissing down her neck to her collarbone. Kissing sucking and nibbling. It's like I can't get enough of her. My hands move down to the bottom of her shirt and I pull it over her head. Kissing her again I move my hands to the back of her bra removing it quickly. Once it's removed I lean down a take her nipple in mouth sucking lightly. She moans my name and grinds her hips into mine. I bite down gently and cup her through her jeans, adding more and more pressure. I realise her nipple and stare into her lust filled eyes. Still looking at me she reaches down and tugs my shirt up and over my head. I kiss her hard and grind my hips into hers. Her hands and move down my chest and she removes her mouth from mine and starts placing open mouth kiss down my neck. He hand rests on the top of my cut offs. I jerk my head up and she lowers herself out of my arms and drops to her knees in front of me. I start to protest and she cuts me off with that sly look of hers. She pulls my cut offs down until there pooling at my feet. I kick my pants backwards and look down at her. She is staring at my penis with a determined look on her face. She licks her lips and lowers her head. Her tongue pokes out and runs through my slit collecting pre cum. I groan out loudly placing my head on the wall on front of me. My eyes are trying to close but I want to watch her. She lowers her head again this time taking my head in to her warm wet mouth and sucked.  
"Oh baby that feels so good" I groan out, my breathing speeding up in anticipation.  
She takes my penis in as far as she can using her hand to stroke the part that doesn't fit. I close my eyes savouring the feeling of being in her warm mouth. Up and down, sucking and licking, bringing me closer and closer to the edge. I feel my balls tighten below me as she rolls them in her hand.  
"Bellaaaa... So good...so close, baby...baby...move ahhhhh" I pant out.  
She locks her eyes with mine and gives my balls a lightly squeeze and I cum groaning her name loudly. She swallows it all and licks me clean. Releasing me with a pop she stands up and wipes her face with the back of her hand. I capture her lips with a passionate kiss and move my hands to her button on her jeans and slid them and her panties down until we are both standing naked. She jumps up wrapping her legs around me. Kissing me passionately she grinds her hips into me, moaning into my mouth. My hand runs down her stomach in through her dripping wet folds. My finger probes at her entrance and I slip it in fully, she tightens around my finger. Moving in and out getting her even wetter. She moans out my name and it's getting harder and harder to rain in the wolf.  
Its chanting loudly 'MINE, MINE, TAKE HER, CLAIM HER'  
I slip another finger inside her stretching her. Her hips are moving with my fingers as I kiss down her neck and sucking on her pulse point. I curl my fingers, hitting that spot deep within her. She moans out my name loudly as my other hand moves to play with her clit. I add another finger and she cries out against my skin. She tightens around my finger I cums screaming my name. " Paullllllll"  
Removing my fingers I bring them up to my lips and lick them cleaning keeping my eyes on hers. "Oh baby you taste so good" I moan.

"Take me Paul" she says quietly as she grinds her against me. My penis slipping through her wetness. I groan out. I'm rock hard again and I need to be inside her. But I don't want her to regret this. Sensing my hesitation she lowers her hand to my penis and guides it to her entrance. I can feel myself probing her entrance and it taking all my strength not to slam into her.  
"I'm ready Paul, I love you. I'm yours" she says as she tries to lower herself onto me. I stop her and pull back to look into her eyes. I need to know that she doesn't have any doubts.  
"Are you sure Bella?" She looks back at me and confidently says yes. I smile widely.  
"I love you too Bella". I start kissing her passionately and carry to our bedroom.  
I lay her down gently on our bed and kiss down her neck. My fingers glid through her wet folds and I know she is ready. Looking up at her I position myself at her entrance and push in slightly. My head is in and she closes her eyes. I inch my way in her warm tight channel.  
"Open your eyes baby" I whisper quietly. Her eyes open and focus on mine. I can see the love shinning in her eyes.  
"I love you Bella" I say before kissing her fiercely and pushing the rest of the way in quickly. She whimpers out against my lips. She has a few tears flowing down her cheek, I kiss each one away apologising over and over. I stay completely still inside her while she adjusts.  
A few minutes later her face relaxes and she move her hips slightly giving me permission to move. I slowly pull back until only my head is inside her and push all the way back in causing us both to moan out.  
"Oh baby so tight...so wet...you feel so good baby"  
I keep my slow pace. Bella is moaning and withering beneath me  
"Ahhhh Paul please please...ahhhh" she moans out.  
"Tell me Bella, what do you need? Breathing heavily, I pull nearly all the way out. Her eyes snap to mine.  
"Faster Paul, please, deeper Paul" she moans out. I give her a hug smiling pushing back in quickly, going deeper than before.  
"Yes" she screams out. I continue my pace pushing her closer and closer to the edge. The room is filled with loud moans. Her smell is all around me. The wolf dying to break out and mark her. I hold him back wanting to bring her to another orgasm first. Faster and faster, deeper and deeper until she tightens around me orgasming screaming my name.  
Biting my lip she ride out her orgasm as I grinding against her.

"Baby, the wolf needs you" as I clench my teeth tightly. She looks at me and rocks her hips.

"Do it, I'm yours"

She doesn't have to tell me twice. I flip her over onto her hands and knees and plunged deep inside her. Moving at an inhuman speed over and over again. My mouth waters at the sight of her exposed neck. The wolf breaks free and pounds into her. Moaning and groaning fill the room. I know I'm not going to last long, I push deeper inside her and move my fingers to her clit. Flicking, rubbing and rolling it through my fingers she tightens around me, so tightly my balls tense and we both cum screaming each others name. My head lowers and I sink my teeth into her skin claiming her as mine. My teeth clench around her skin as she orgasm again, shuddering beneath me. I release her neck and lick my mark. She collapse onto the bed and I gently pull out causing her to whimper. I roll to the side pulling her into my arms.

"I'm sorry baby, are you ok? I'm sorry" I say brokenly. I hurt her. I hurt her.

She turns to me giving me a tired smile and rubs her hand across my cheek.  
" I'm fine honey, I promise. It just because it was my first time. That was amazing" she tells me quietly.  
"You were amazing honey, I love you" I tell her, hugging her tightly. Her cheek is resting on my chest.  
"I love you too Paul" before yawning. Her breathing evens out and I close my eyes falling into a peaceful sleep with my Bella in my arms.

**AN: REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten:

A/N: LEMONS, BEWARE.  
I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IMAGINATION. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO S.M

Bella P.O.V:

Sun poured through the window as I lay on the bed wrapped in Pauls arms. Moments of yesterday flashed before my eyes. The gentle touches, the passion, the pleasure and the love. It was everything I imagined and more. For the first time in my life I had felt beautiful. Now that Paul had marked me, I felt utterly complete. It wasn't just me travelling along in this life. I had Paul now and forever and that thought made me feel safe and secure.

A warm hand travelling down my arm brought me from my thoughts.

"You're thinking hard baby." Paul says as he looks deep into my eyes.

"mmmmm" I agree, not really knowing how to respond. Paul rubs my back lightly.

"Want to tell me baby?" he asks looking a bit concerned. Staring back at him I decide to be honest with him.

"I feel completely safe with you" I say simply.

Paul tightens his arms around me and I know he understands. No other words were needed. I felt safe. With Paul I could face anything. Because we were facing it together. With that thought I snuggled closer to him, breathing his manly scent.

"What do you want to do today?" he asks quietly. "I've got the whole day off and I only have to patrol for a few hours tonight after the bonfire"

"We could stay in stay in bed all day" chuckling I roll on top of him.

He looks shocked at my proposal and I can't help but giggle at his face. Without me realising it, he rolls me over and lays on top of me. My giggling ceases quickly. His eyes hold a hint of mischief. He rolls his hips against mine and my breath shudders.

"You're not too sore?" he asks. I roll my hips back and smile widely.

"Nope" popping the P "feel better than ever"

I wrap my arms his neck and pull him closer to me. He captures my lips in a heated kiss and it quickly turns into us both fondling each other. His touches leave trails of fire burning on my deep within my skin. We can't seem to get close enough to pne time our touches are full of need. Our need of each other. His hands cup my breasts massaging them. He tweaks and rolls my nipples between his fingers while I stroke his penis. He places kisses down my neck as his hand moves down in between my legs. I'm dripping wet with need. His fingers probe my entrance before he slams two deep inside. I gasp out in pleasure and pain while he sucks on my nipple. The pleasure increase, I moan loudly and start rocking my hips in time with his fingers. He teases me, bringing me to the edge and slowing his pace down. I groan out in frustration and he grins cheekily at me. I push his shoulders until he is flat on his back and I straddle his waist, giving him my own cheeky grin as I position myself above his penis. I lower myself down, taking my time to adjust. With him fully inside me I grind my hips into his causing us both groan out. I start slowly brining myself up and lower again. In this position he reaches deeper inside me than before and I'm already so close. I quicken my pace, riding him with my hands on his chest. His eyes are closed and his hands are on my hips guiding me. He raise his hips each time I lower causing moans and growls to fill the room. I feel myself tightening around him as he increases the pace, slamming into me.  
My breathing shudders and I scream his name out in pleasure. Even before I finish riding out my orgasm he rolls me over and starts pounding back into me. His pace is relentless.

"Ah...Paul...don't stop...ahhhhhh" I pant out. My body is on fire and I'm so close again.

"Cum with me Bella" he growls in my ear. And with his words my body tightens and I come undone around him. He roars loudly, filling me deep inside with his warm cum.  
We roll to the side, and he pulls out gently.

"Wow, that was..." he says trailing off.

"Amazing, incredible...?"

"All of the above, baby. I have no words" he says before placing a loving kiss on my lips. I snuggle into his arms and rest my eyes with a smile on my face. Minutes pass before he suddely bolts upright in bed.

"Dammit! I'm sorry baby. I completely forgot to put a condom on. Last night as well. Oh I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to. You have to believe me" he says pleadingly. I look back at him, shock written on my face. Seconds lately, I burst out laughing, tears are rolling down my face as I try to compose myself.

"Paul...don't stress...I'm on the...pill..." I eventually get out still laughing. He grabs my face and places a intense kiss on my lips.

"Oh thank god, I thought Charlie was going to have to kill me" he say seriously. "Shower?" he asks wiggling his eyebrows. I start laughing again and nod. He picks me up bridal style and walks us to the bathroom.

Over an hour later we emerge finally clean. I head to the kitchen to start cooking, knowing Paul was probably starving. I decided on pancakes and bacon. My favourite. After cooking up the food and paul setting the table. We both sat down to eat in silence, which I was learning was normal for werewolves. They were so focused on their food not a lot of could distract them. Paul finished his second plate of pancakes as I finished my first.  
He turned to me and placed a kiss on my lips. The kiss intensified quickly. We were broken out of our kiss by a fierce howl in the distance. Paul jerked back with his eyes wide.

"I have to go baby. Stay here. Don't leave the house ok?" he said quickly. He placed a chaste kiss on my lips and headed out the door quickly, not looking back.

Not knowing what was wrong was freaking me out. What if someone was hurt? What if it was Edward? What if Paul gets hurt? My breathing increased quickly and my heart was beating loudly in my chest. Knowing I needed to calm down before Paul felt my emotions I got up and did the dishes. I kept my eyes focused on the window of the kitchen while I washed the them. Paul wasn't back when I finished. I couldn't sit still. The moment I did the terrifying thoughts of Paul being hurt or worse, would play through my mind. I decided to tidy up the house and put on some washing. By the time the washing was done and in the drier, I had nothing left to do. I paced the living room praying the Paul was ok.

The airy sound of my cellphone ringing caused me to jump. I ran to the room where my phone is, hoping that its Emily with some news. I open it not bothering to look at the caller id.

"Hello?" I say breathlessly

"Hello love, miss me?" a velvet voice says. My breath catches in my throat causing me to choke on the air.

"Edward?" I squeak out.

"Oh love. Your so smart. It didn't take you long to work that one out." he cooed through the phone. My voice hardens from his condescending tone.

"What do you want?" I sneer.

"Love, that's no way to talk to your soulmate now is it?" anger rising in his voice.

"Edward you are not my soulmate. Paul is. Your just a crazy vampire who is stalking me!" I yell into the phone.

"Now love, you will pay for talking to me like that. But for now I have some other business to discuss with you. I want you to leave that mutts house now and drive to Forks to meet me. Can you do that?" He asks calmly like its the most normal idea in the world.

"Edward, I am not leaving Paul. I am not leaving La Push. And I am most certainly not coming to meet you!"

"Are you sure about that love? Hasn't Paul already left you?" I gasp as the image of Paul lying somewhere hurt because of Edward come into my mind "If you don't come to me, I think I'll have to find daddy dearest and prove to you that I will punish you for disobeying me."

"Leave Charlie out of this Edward. This has nothing to do with him." I sneer.

"Oh I'll be sure to tell him that none of this was his fault. It's all yours Isabella. Now choose. Come to me and I'll leave your father alone. Stay with the mutt and mark my word I will kill everyone you love. Charlie, Renee, Phil, Emily, Kim, and all your mangy mutts. I'll keep your dear Paul for last. I'll make you watch as I pull his heart out of his chest with my bare hands.  
Do you understand Isabella? I will have you, even if I have to kill every single person you know." he sneers into the phone.

My heart is beating out of my chest. My breathing is shallow. I can't let him hurt anyone. But I can't leave Paul. I don't know what to do. My knees buckle beneath me and I fall on the floor.

"Please don't hurt them, please." I plead. Tears stream down my face.

"I'll give you until 7o'clock tonight Isabella. If your not at your house in Forks by then, I'll start with your father. Do you understand?" he says calmly.

"Please.." I start to say before he cuts me off.

"This is not up for discussion Isabella! You will do as you are told. Leave the mutts by 7o'clock. I will not tolerate this for much longer, love. I will punish you for your wrongdoings Isabella. And it will be so painful, you will wish for death. Your list of sins is getting longer love, I wouldn't keep me waiting much more".

With that the phone clicks. My mind is whirling. The phone drops to the floor and sobs take over my body. He is going to hurt everyone I care about. He is going to kill Paul. It will be all my fault. I cling to my knees. If I stay here he will come after Paul, if I leave Paul will come after me. I'll die without Paul. I'm so confused. I don't want Paul and everyone one else to get hurt, I don't want to leave Paul, I don't want Edward. Could I run from both? Im so confused. My throat is burning. My eyes are blurry. I feel like the house is closing in around me and I can't breath. I need Paul. Shakily I pull myself up and start stumbling towards the back door.

Got to find Paul, got to find Paul, got to find Paul.

Opening the back door I step out and I'm quickly wrapped in a tight embrace. For a second I feel fear that it's Edward. I take a shaking breath in to scream when my nose is filled with the smell of Paul. Sobbing I wrap my arms around his neck and jump up to wrap my legs around his waist. I bury my face in his shoulder. My sobs still wracking my body.

"Paul...Paul...Paul..Paul" I whisper brokenly into his skin.

"Bella? What's wrong? Baby your ok. I've got you, your ok baby, breath." he coos in my hair.

Paul carries me inside and sits on the cough with me straddling his lap. He rubs his hand up and down my back lightly whispering comforting words to me. My sobbing slows down and my breathing slowly becomes normal. I don't know how long we sat like that before I lifted my head to look at him.

"Baby please tell me what happened. Your scaring me." he says quietly while rubbing his thumb against my tear stained cheek.

"Edward called me. If I'm not at the house in forks by 7, he's going to kill Charlie." my voice is lifeless. Paul growers loudly. I don't try to comfort him. I know deep down it won't work. I move off his lap, he stands up and starts pacing the floor. He walks into the kitchen and picks up the phone. I hear Sam on the line.

"Pack meeting my house NOW!" he roars.  
I pull my knees and hug them tightly. Paul slowly moves back towards me and kneels in front of me.

"What else did he say" he says quietly but through clenched teeth.

"He knew...you weren't here. He said...if I'm not there he will go after...Charlie and he will punish me for staying with you. He said that... he will kill everyone I love, mum, Phil, Emily, Kim and the wolves" I take a breath "He... He said he will kill you...and...make me...watch...He told me he will punish me...for...disobeying him...and that...I'll wish to die."

By the end of it I'm sobbing. I can't control myself. Paul wraps his arms around me. I know I need to leave. If I'm going to keep everyone safe I need to leave. Paul jumps back with a look of horror of his face.

"Like hell you are! Your not leaving Bella, your mine!" he yells at me. I stare at him in shock. How the hell did he know that?

"I'm serious Bella, you are not just going to walk away from. I won't let you!." he is furious. His body is shaking and for the first time, I'm actually scared of him. But my anger is increasing as well.

"I'm trying to protect you Paul! Protect everyone. If I stay here he will kill everyone I love! You can't protect Charlie in Seattle, Renee and Phil in Phoenix, the imprints and me! If I leave you will all be safe and can live" I yell at him.

"What about me Bella? I'll die without you. Your my whole life. You know what he is going to do to you!" he roars out. He turns around and punches the wall by the door. The house shakes in protest. I hear him take a few shaky breaths before he turns around. Tears are streaming down his cheeks. And my heart breaks. He slowly walks towards me and drops to his knees. His arms wrap around me and he buries his face into my stomach.

"Please don't leave me, please Bella. We can keep everyone safe Baby. Please don't leave me" He pleads with me. I unwrap his arms from my waist. He looks up at me with fear in his eyes. I push him backward until he is sitting on the floor and curl myself in his embrace.

"I'm so sorry Paul, leaving you would kill me. I can't do it, I'm so sorry" I cry.

We hold each other tight for a few minutes before he pulls back and places a tender kiss on my lips. Pulling back we stare into each others eyes. Our intense stare is broken by a throat being cleared.

"Sorry guys we need to talk about this. Everyone is outside". We both nod and stand up while Sam leads Emily, Kim, Jared, Jacob and Embry inside. I look at Paul asking silently if Embry phased and he nods.

"Hey Em, you phased huh?" he nods and gives me a small smile.

"I'm sorry Bella but we..ah..heard everything before. And I wanted to tell you, you are not going anywhere. The pack and I all agree. You are too important to us. We can bring Charlie home early. We can fly Renee and Phil out tonight and keep them safe on the reservation. We need to draw Edward in and the only way to do that is if we are all in the same place. You have to remember, there are 5 wolves and 6 vampires who want to keep you safe from Edward." says Sam.

I nod at him. Tears falling down my cheeks. My words fail me. I feel so stupid. I was going to walk away from my family, from Paul. Hand myself over to Edward. I can't believe I was going to leave Paul. Turning my head I bury it in Pauls shirt to hide my tears.

"I'm so sorry Paul" I murmur.

"I'm sorry too Bells, I shouldn't have yelled at you." he says quietly in my ear.

"What happened today, why did you have to leave?" I ask remembering how Edward knew Paul wasn't here.

"There were 3 rouge red eyed vampires running through La Push. Jared picked up the trail and howled for the rest of us. I caught up to the first one about two miles from here. He said something about getting the girl" his breathing hitches "I killed him and went to help Jared, Sam and Jacob with the other two. They were near the beach. One male and one female. Embry was on the beach at the time, and his wolf set in. He ran into the forest and phased. He was pretty confused but his wolf took over and he helped me kill the male. Sam and Jared held down the female so Jacob could question her.  
She told him they were sent as a distraction so the 3rd could take a human girl back to their master."

"Edward?" I gulp. Paul nods above my head. My breath catches and speeds up.

"It's ok baby. We took care of them and your safe now. Like Sam said when need to draw Edward in. It's the only way to keep you safe. The Cullens are patrolling the boarder. No other vampires will get through. A wolf will be with you all the time. We need to call Charlie and Renee and organises them to come here." Paul reminds me.

"Ok. Can you call Charlie please? I don't know how much I'll be able to explain." I ask.

"I'll do it Bella, I need to discuss how much we are going to tell Renee and Phil and I need to call the Cullens for an update" says Sam.

"Thanks Sam." he comes over places a kiss on my forehead and looks me in the eyes.

"Your not going anywhere Bella. We all love and care about you. We will keep you safe. So if I hear anymore about you taking off I'll have Paul tie you to a bed, you hear me?" he says raising his eyebrows suggestively.

The whole room erupts in laughter including Paul and I. He smiles and walks out the door to make the calls. Looking around the room I see the close family I've always wanted. The brothers and sisters that I've always needed. And Paul. He was everything I needed and wanted. He was the love of my life. Without him I'd be an empty shell. I'd be dead anyway. Thinking that, I knew I couldn't leave. It will kill me to be away from Paul. It would kill Paul to be away from me. Our lives existed as long as we were together.

Sam returned ten minutes later.

"Right, listen up. Jared and Embry, I need you both to run to Seattle and meet Charlie. He should already be on the road. Travel with him in the car. Make sure he gets here safely. Bring him straight here to see Bella." they both nod and head towards the door. Jared stops and places a kiss on Kims lips.

"Stay with Emily ok? I'll be back soon" he says before following after Embry.

"Jacob, I need you to talk to Billy. Tell him everything that has happened today. Tell him I plan on telling Renee and Phil everything when they arrive with or without the councils permission. They should be here by 12. You and I will head to the airport to pick them up. At the moment they think Bella is sick. We couldn't tell them much else over the phone without them panicking. We will explain everything to them tomorrow." Jacob nods and walks over to me.

"I'm really sorry about everything I said the other day. Paul's a great guy and I know you guys will be happy together." he says. I pull him in for a quick hug whispering my thanks and he leaves quickly after that.

"Em, Kim? Maybe we could bring the food over here that was for the bonfire? I know the guy will be hungry when they get back and Charlie left in a hurry. Is that ok Paul, Bella?"

"Sure Sam, sounds good. Need me to make anything?" I ask

"No it's ok Bella we have heaps of food" he replies. "Paul, I don't really have to tell you this, but your with Bella at all times, ok? He asks Paul.

"My pleasure" he says with a cheeky grin. I laugh, lightly slapping his arm not wanting to hurt myself.

Emily and Kim brought over the food and we started cooking. The three of us cook quickly and before we know it the table is filled with of different meats, potato salad, lettuce salad, hotdogs, buns and everything else you can think of.  
Paul was sitting quietly on the stool next to the bench. He looked deep in thought. I caress his face gently and his eyes raise to meet mine.

"Are you ok?" I ask quietly

"Were you really going to leave me?" he whispers. Shaking my head I respond.

"I thought it was for the best. I thought I could keep everyone safe. But I couldn't do it"  
He looks deep in my eyes and asks why.

"Because I love you Paul. Leaving you would have killed me. I love you so much that the thought of never seeing you again terrifies me" I say quietly.

"I love you too baby. So much. I never want to be without you. You're everything to me." He pulls me in for a passionate kiss, which has my stomach tightening in anticipation. I want nothing more than to jump into his arms and have him carry me to our room.

"Me too baby, me too" he says. I look back at him in shock.

"How did you know what I was thinking? I ask

He laughs. "I'm not sure, I think it's the mark. I can't hear everything but I guess when you are thinking intensely about something, I can hear you."

"That is so cool!" I say excitedly.

I close my eyes and imagine Paul pushing deep inside me. I imagine how it feels as he hits the spot over and over again. I think about how I tighten around him...  
My thoughts are cut off by Paul growling and pulling me in for an intense kiss. His hands cradle my face as his tongue slips in and dances with mine.

"Hey, hey, father in the room, that's enough of that" says Charlie. We pull back breathlessly and stare at Charlie. The look on his face is priceless and I crack up laughing. Letting go of Paul, I walk over and give him a hug.

"Hi Dad" I say quietly. Glad that one more person in my life is safe for now.

A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews. They inspire me to keep writing when my mind turns to a puddle of child induced mush. Keep them coming. I should have next chapter up tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven:**

**Edward P.O.V**

It is 6.55pm and I'm sitting in Isabella's room. Her heavenly scent lingers around me. Its fading slightly and I know she hasn't been back here since that night. The night I nearly claimed her. I know she has been living with that filthy mutt. I've been listening to them from the tree tops in La Push. The werewolves are so stupid. They scent the ground and by pass me completely. I know that the mutt is turning her against me. He is taking what's mine. And he will pay with his life. Alice saw it weeks ago. She said I couldn't forcibly take Isabella or I would be destroyed. So I waited. The day at Forks high I was so angry. She blocked me from her mind. She resisted the natural desires my kind have to allure our victims. She was completely immune to me. I wouldn't wait any longer. I had been waiting over a century for her. Alice's visions showed no way where she would come willingly to me. So I had to take her. I had to stack my claim over her body. Only then would the werewolf magic be invalid. But my insolent sister interfered because she didn't want Isabella's free will taken away from her. She doesn't have free will, she is mine now and forever, all I needed to do was get her away from that mutt. And I will succeed. She will pay for keeping me waiting. No on keeps me waiting and survives. With her I'll make an exception though, I need her alive for my ultimate plan but that doesn't mean she can get away with her sins. I am going to torture her until she an inch from life. I'm going to drink from her until she can't take anymore. I'm going to claim her body repeatedly until i break her. Until she is fully aware that she is mine to do as I please for the rest of existence. I will break her until she worships me. I will break her until she begs for mercy. Until she renounces that mutt. No one walks away from Edward Mason Cullen!

Once she is in my presence she will never get away. She will carry my hybrid child. Making me the most powerful vampire in history. She will live out her human life as long as she can carry my children in her womb. And only then will I change her. I'll change her into my beautiful vampire mate and she will serve me, and only me. She is nothing now and she will be nothing with that mutt. But with me she will perfectly beautiful.

The clock strikes 7 and I realise the mutt has more of a hold on her than I realised. I pick up the bed and throw it against the wall. It smashes loudly. I need to do something more drastic. I pick up my phone and dial.

"Riley, start phase one. Bring them to my estate. Wait for the phone call and then capture them. No one is to see you. And I want them alive, Riley. They are mine. Are we clear?"

"Yes master, crystal clear" I hung up the phone and start pacing the room.

"You will be mine, Isabella. It won't be long now."

Bella P.O.V

I feel asleep on Paul last night. I remember being carried into our bed at some point. I woke several times during the night from horrible nightmares. All of Edward. Him killing Paul in front of me. Him raping me repeatedly. Him killing Charlie and Renee in front of me. And Phil being turned into a vampire. They were all so real. Every time I would wake screaming and clinging to Paul in bed. He would sooth me whispering comforting words and rubbing my back. I woke up at the crack of dawn and Paul was still sleeping soundly beside me. I gently slid out of the bed, careful not to wake him. I need some time to think. Today was going to be crazy, Renee and Phil were arriving at 12 and we would be telling them everything. Knowing my mother she will be trying to whisk me away to somewhere far away with too much sun to protect me. Phil is too much of a realist and will take some convincing that vampire and werewolves exist. They will have to show him.

I sat down on the chair facing the window and gazed out. Somewhere out there I knew Edward was planning something, something big. I could feel it in my bones. He was never going to stop. He would need to be killed. There would be a fight and I could lose Paul. I felt useless. I couldn't protect Paul or the others. One, they wouldn't let me. Two, I wasn't physically strong enough. I could only hope that everyone would come out the other side of this unharmed. I'm not a religious person but I started praying. Praying that everyone one will be safe. That this would be over quickly.

Warm arms wrapped around my shoulder and I leaned into the touch. Taking the comfort I desperately needed.

"Love you honey" he whispered

"Love you too" I say quietly

"We have to head over to Sams soon" he says as he places light kiss on my shoulder.

"Ok." I say simply. I don't want to say anything else. The silence around us is deafening until Paul sighs and wraps his arms around me tighter.

"Please don't shut me out Bella. I love you. And it hurts when you shut me out. We are in this together." he says quietly. I turn around and bury my face in his chest.

"I'm sorry Paul. I'm just so worried. I know he's planning something and I can't help being worried. I'm so scared" I whisper

"Bella, I understand why your worried. But I'm here for you ok. Talk with me, yell at me, do anything, just don't shut me out. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Your safe with me. We're in this together. Your my whole world and when this is over its just you and me baby" he says

It's quiet for a while. I come to the conclusion that Edward would enjoy seeing us fall apart because of the things he is doing. I won't let him pull us apart. I won't let him ruin my life.  
I snuggle into Paul.

"Just me and you" I say. He chuckles against my skin.

"Yeah, just you and me, well until we decide to have little wolf cubs running around"

I burst out laughing. We had breakfast at home before heading over to Sams place. Walking in we find the whole wolf pack, the imprints, Charlie and Billy sitting in the living room. Everyone has concerned looks on their faces. Paul and I stop in the doorway.

"What's happened?" I ask with a shaky voice. Paul squeezes my hand. Sam looks up at us from his place on the couch in the living room.

"Bella, Renee called. They have decided to stay in Jacksonville. We tried to explain it was a life or death situation but they wouldn't budge. Phil has big games coming up and they don't want to leave." he says. My knees give way and paul catches me before I hit the ground. He picks me up and walk over to the couch, he sits down and places me on his knee. I'm in shock. My mother is told I'm in a life or death situation and she won't come to me? I don't believe it.

"Bella, honey, I'm sorry but we don't believe her. She was shaky over the phone. We think Edward is involved." says Charlie quietly. My heart beats out of control. He has my mother!

The phone rings making me jump in fear. Sam answers and starts having a conversation, but I can only hear one side.

"Hello, Sam speaking"

"Yeah we got that phone call" he says before listening for a minute. There are growls from the wolves, including Paul

"The border line, 15minutes" he says quickly before hanging up. He turns and looks at us all, his face was grave.

"We have a meeting with the Cullens in 15minutes on the border line. Jacob and Embry, stay here with Emily, Kim, Billy and Charlie. Keep them safe, if you smell anything, howl. Do not leave them. Stay inside." They both nod and the girls look frightened. "Paul, Jared, your with me. Bella, you need to come with us ok? I'll need you to ride on Paul's back while he is in wolf form. Is that ok?" I nod absently. My mind is whirling with thoughts. Thoughts of Renee and Phil mostly.

Before I know it I'm outside with Paul in front of me. He strips out his clothes and phases in a giant silver wolf. It's amazing. I walk slowly towards him with my hand outstretched. His fur is so soft as u run my fingers through. He almost purrs at me.

"Oh Paul, you're so cute" I say.

He lightly growls at me and his tongue rolls out and he licks my face.

"Ewwwww, Paul that is so gross". I complain as I wipe my face off while. "I think I prefer human kisses, thanks babe." He barks happily at me and lowers himself to the ground. I climb on carefully so I dont pull his fur. He takes off slowly and I get use to the feeling. I lean down down and whisper in his ear to go faster. He happily does and it's like no feeling I have felt before. It's amazing. The forest blurs past and the air rushes around us. I bury my face in Paul's fur feeling the warmth surround me. I'm so content in the moment, everything melts away. I can picture our future together. Getting married, having children, getting old together. Spending nights wrapped in each other arms. I want all of it.

Paul starts to slow down as we head into a wide clearing. He lowers and Sam helps me to the ground. I thank him and wait for Paul to put his clothes back on. He come out from behind a tree in only cut offs. I don't think I'll ever get over seeing his sexy chest. He gives me a cheeky grin and wiggles his eyebrows at me. I laugh knowing he heard me in his mind. He grabs my hand and places a soft loving kiss on my lips. We walk towards the semi circle in front of us. Paul, Jared, Sam and I are on one side while 6 vampires stand opposite us with their golden eyes and pale sparkling skin. The wisest looking one steps forward slightly to address me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for the pain my son has caused you and your family" he says sincerely. I nod my head not really knowing how to respond to that. Alice steps forward with her face turned in pain.

"I have had a vision of your mother, Bella." my breathing catches in my throat and I struggle to swallow. Paul turns me so he can look me in the eyes. "Together?" he asks quietly, I clear my throat and nod. Turning to face Alice again. Signalling for her to continue. My hand holds tightly to Pauls, he's my lifeline, I draw from his strength.

"Renee and Phil headed to the airport as planned this morning but one of Edwards slaves captured them before they arrived. They were taken to one of Edwards estates. I'm so sorry Bella. Edward...he killed Phil on their arrival" I gasp. Phil is dead, its all my fault. Paul wraps his arms holding me tightly. My legs feel weak, my breathing is shallow. It's all my fault.

"No Bella, it is not your fault. This is all on Edward. He is the one who should feel guilty, not you" Paul says firmly. "What about Renee? I asks quietly.

"He is keeping your mother hostage in an attempt to persuade you to go to him. Bella, you need to know that whether you go to Edward or not he plans to kill her. I see a few scenarios including your mothers fate. One is if you hand yourself over. He will kill her as part of your punishment for making him wait. Two is if he succeeds in capturing you, he will turn her into a vampire as well. She will be devastated and kill herself. The third option is a little blurry as the wolfs are involved. Edward plans to bring a war here in a months time. If we leave Renee there for now, she will return back here practically unharmed. That's where it gets blurry because of the wolves but I see glimpses of her life after the fight and she is alive." she finishes.

I can't believe it Phil is dead and the only way to keep my mother alive is to leave her with a crazy ass blood sucking fucking vampire for a month! I turn to Paul pleading with my eyes to say something, anything. I mean what do I say?. I think intently towards paul 'please change the subject for now, I need a minute' he nods and turns to Alice.

"What do you mean by a war?" he asks

"Edward is building an army to come here and destroy the wolves, so he can take Bella. There will be about 20 newborn vampires. He naively believes we will stay out of the fight. So he will not have experienced fighters with him. With the wolves and us, I believe it will be an easy fight on our side. Jasper knows a lot about newborns and he can teach us all" she answers quietly.

"I still don't understand why he wants me? I mean I get he thinks I'm his soulmate and all but why? And what does he want to do to me?" I say speaking up. The faces on the Cullens change. I can't pick up the emotion but it's bad. The wisest one starts talking again.

"Bella, this may be hard for you to hear but we think you have a right to know. Alice had a vision 18 years ago. It was of you coming into our lives as Edwards soulmate. We believed it of course as although Alices visions change, they are usually very accurate. This particular vision was of you as a human carrying Edwards baby. A human-vampire baby. Edward saw this vision and was very excited. Not only would he find his wife but he would have a baby unlike none other. For the first 17 years Edward waited patiently for you but we started noticing his hunger for power. When we moved back to Forks, the vision changed though. It turns out, as you know, that your true soul mate is your werewolf. Because we moved back, the wolves changes occurred which put in motion the ability for Paul to imprint on you. We believe in the old visions Edward had been able to brainwash you into believing he was your soul mate. In the new vision the imprint was able to stop that effect, ultimately having you choose your rightful partner. Edward believes he can change this new vision by..claiming you..ah physically." he say uncomfortably.

"Well that's just fan-fucking-tastic!" throwing my hands in the air and start pacing. What the hell am I supposed to do now?

"Bella, I know this is hard but just listen. We have a month to come up with a plan. We can train with the Cullens and by the time he arrives we will be ready" Sam says

"But Sam your asking me to leave my mother in the hands of a crazy vampire for a month! How do we know he won't harm her?" I almost scream at him. Alice steps further forward and the wolves growl instinctively.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean any harm, I just want to explain. Edward believes if he gets your mother on his side that you will be more co-operative once he has you. He is planning on charming her into believing he loves you and only wants the best for you. He will not harm her, until he has you."

I nod accepting her words. Paul walks over to me.

"Baby, I think this is right. It gives us time to train which will make us stronger when they arrive. I think we need to trust the bloo...Cullens. If they say Edward isn't going to hurt Renee we need to use that to our advantage." he says to me.

"Will you see if he changes his mind?" I ask Alice. I need some reassurance.

"Yes. Edward is losing his mind. The more delusional he becomes, the more his mind fails him. He is losing his ability to block me out. I see everything except the fight itself as the wolves are involved. They are my black spot." I'm quiet as I take in the information.

"Ok." moving back to Pauls side. Sam starts speaking.

"How about we end this meeting here? We can meet in two days time to start training."

Everyone agrees and we head our separate ways. Paul phases and I climb on his back. I bury my face in his warm fur as he travels home. My mind is overwhelmed. It shuts down and I fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A.N I am so sorry this update has taken so long. I have spent the last few weeks with very sick children. I should be able to continue updating every few days again now.**_

**Chapter twelve:**

**Bella P.O.V:**

The following week passed quickly. Everyone encouraged me to live as normal as possible. I would do my school work while Paul hovered protectively around me. His hovering got so bad on the Tuesday that I begged and pleaded for girl time with Emily and Kim. Sam had Paul patrol for half the day and Embry sat outside as my 'guard'. I was thankful, I love Paul but his hovering was driving me bonkers. He said he was fine but I knew deep down he was afraid Edward would pop out of no where and take me away from him. After his patrol on Tuesday, everything was better. His wolf had its run in the forest and the human and the wolf had both calmed down. We decided that every second day he would patrol so we both stayed sane.

Today was Thursday and I had invited Leah over to catch up. She has had a rough time since her and Sam broke up which caused her to loses many of her friends. But she was recently coming out of her shell and only I knew why. But I had been sworn to secrecy. I couldn't even tell Paul. Which was really hard because I just couldn't lie to him when he caught me thinking of the situation.

You see, Leah had finally moved on from Sam. Yes she was still a little reluctant to put herself into the dating world again. Especially since that said person had ties to her former love. Leah had felt a pull to one of the pack. She had told me over lunch the other week that whenever he is around, her heart starts healing. The gaping whole in her chest starts closing and she can even think of Sam without breaking down. But she is so scared that it won't work that she has pushed the feelings away, even though doing that hurt her more than Sam ever had. Leah had loved Sam very much but this feeling was beyond anything she had felt before.

So this is where my master plan was coming into play.

Paul was patrolling this afternoon for a few hours and my 'guard' would be stationed outside while he was away. I had specifically asked for 'said ' person to be my guard in the hope to connect two lonely souls. All I had to do was bake the wolf his favourite blueberry pie and see what happens. I really hope my hunch is right. If I was, two people would be extremely happy and friendships would have a chance to be mended.

"Bella, Where are you? " called Leah from the open front door.

"In the kitchen" I say with a small smile.

"Hey Bella, how's your day going?" she asks.

"Pretty good, I'm just finishing off a blueberry pie, you want some?"

"Yes please, how did you know it's my favourite?" she asks.

While laughing, I cut two slices and place them on the plates and move to the kitchen table. Leah told me how she had just finished her two years at The University of Washington and now only had one year of practical here in La push and she would be a qualified nurse. She told me about her younger brother Seth and his extreme "growth spurt" and I made a mental note to inform Sam just in case. After about an hour Leah started looking really nervous.

"Whats wrong Leah? I asked concernedly

"I.. Um... I don't know. It feels like my chest is going to beat out of my chest. It's like something big is about to happen, I just don't know what though." she says quietly.

Just then the front door opens wide and in walks my guard. This is it. Please, please let me be right about this.

"Hey Bells did you save me any blueberry pie?" the loud husky voice says.

"Yeah, in the kitchen." I yell back. I grab Leah's hand, giving it a squezze and she takes a shaky breath.

He walks into the kitchen and promptly stops and looks down, mumbling an apology for interrupting.

"You've meet Leah before, haven't you?" I say smiling.

His eyes slowly move up over Leah's body until he comes to her eyes. With a loud gasp he continues to stare. He looks like he is seeing the sun for the first time. Love, adoration and lust cloud his eyes. I look over to Leah and she is blushing under his intense stare, a smile across her face. Neither of them look away and after a few minutes I cough loudly which causes them both to jump. Leah stares at her lap while blushing. He looks sheepishly at me. I give him a questioning look and he nods eagerly. I squeal and pull Leah into a tight hug.

"What's going on here? Black, why are you standing in my kitchen looking like a love sick idiot?" says Paul.

I let go of Leah and run to Paul, he picks me up and places a passionate kiss on my lips and my legs wrap around his waist. I pull back smiling widely.

"Lets take a walk on the beach." He places me on my feet and nods slightly. I turn to look at Leah and Jacob who are both staring at each other again. Their smiles lighting up the whole room.

" Leah, Jacob? We will be back soon ok." I say winking at Jacob as he turns to face me with a grateful smile.

"Leah, Jacob needs to talk to you and I need you to keep and open mind ok? I'll be back soon if you need to talk to me ok?"

She looks at me with uncertainty in her eyes.

"You promise?" she says quietly. I nod my head and give her a reassuring smile.

"I promise, Leah"

Paul and I make our way silently down to the beach, with our hands entwined. The crisp air around us has me snuggling into his warm side. This is my happy place. It's where I feel safe and it's where home is. I only hope that Leah and Jacob can find that feeling too.

"Did he imprint?" he asks quietly as he pulls me gently onto his lap while he sits on a piece of driftwood. I straddle his waist, burying my face into his chest and nod.

"Wow, I wonder if Sam will handle that?" he says as he buries his face in my hair. I look at him questioningly.

"Why would Sam have a problem with that? He is with Emily. And he seems happy."

"Deep down Sam still loves Leah. He loves Emily, don't get me wrong but Sam and Leah never really got closure from their relationship. Leah introduced Sam and Emily one day and that was it. The next time he saw Leah he had to end the relationship. His feelings for Leah were strong but not stronger than the imprint. He loved Leah and thought that they would be together forever. He now knows that there were things missing from their relationship and eventually they would have ended but he hated hurting her. He promised her so much, marriage and children, but he let her down. He may not love Leah like he does Emily but their love was still real. And it killed him knowing he had hurt her."

"This will be good for them both. Sam will see how happy Leah is. And Leah will see that Sam never meant to hurt her. There is just better people for them both."

We both fall into comfortable silence. The waves are crashing around us and the clean, crisp air surrounds us. I feel Pauls hands rubbing lightly down back, stopping at the top of my jeans and up again. His touches are as light as a feather but they send shivers throughout my body. The heat of his hands come down over my hips and down my outer thighs. I bring my chin up to look at him and he is smiling slightly. He continues rubbing lightly up and down my thighs causing feelings of need to surge throughout my body.

"You knew he was going to imprint didn't you?" he says before placing open mouth kiss along my jaw line and down my neck. Stopping only to suck gently on my pulse point.

"mmmmmmm" I moan out, not able to form words.

"So this is what you have been keeping from me?" he asks quietly as his hands move up my inner thigh inching closer and closer where my need to be touched increases. I can't speak, I can only moan out his name.

"I think I'm going to have to remind you not to keep secrets from me."

My heart pounds in my chest and my breathing increases. I lift my eyes and stare intently at him through lust filled eyes. I roll my hips lightly into his growing erection causing him to groan. He gives me a cheeky smile and a quick peck before picking me up and placing me on the driftwood. He runs away from me laughing leaving me shocked in my place.

"Hey! That's no fair. You can't get me turned on and then run away!"

I can barely contain my own laughter as I chase him up the beach, occasionally stumbling over my own feet. When I reach him, I jump on his back and start placing kisses on his neck. My tongue comes out and I lick his pulse point causing him to moan quietly.

"Take me home?" I whisper seductively. He nods his head eagerly and he run us back to our home.

Within minutes we reach the front pathway to our home and he places me onto my feet. Paul has a wide smile on his face as we make our way to the door. He stands in front of it but doesn't open the the door. I look at him questioningly and he shrugs. I open the door quietly and walk in to find Leah and Jacob kissing passionately on the cough. I burst out laughing unable to hide my presences. They break apart looking at Paul and I sheepishly. Leah's face clearly shows a light blush and swollen lips. They both have smiles on their faces and there eyes are shinning with happiness.

"Want to go to my place and ..ah..finish talking?" Jacob asks Leah quietly. She nods quickly and turns to me. She walks over and engulfs me in a tight hug.

"Thank you Bella, I'll see you at the bonfire on Saturday and we can talk then ok?" she whispers quietly.

"Sure, sure Leah" I say chuckling.

Leah and Jacob leave hand and hand out the front door, leaving Paul and I in the living room. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him so we are chest to chest and he places hot kisses down my neck.

"I love you Baby" he murmurs against my skin.

"I love you too, Paul" I say as I lean into his touch.

"Do you want me to show you how much baby?" he says before he picks me up and grinds his erection into my sweet spot.

"Yessss" I moan loudly before pulling his neck down and placing a passionate kiss on his lips. He deepens the kiss before walking us to our room where we spend the rest of the day and night showing how much we love each other.

_**A.N KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING. THEY INSPIRE ME TO KEEP GOING. THANK YOU**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Thank you for the great reviews. Here is chapter 13. Got it out earlier than I thought enjoy :)_  
**

**Chapter thirteen:**

**Bella P.O.V:**

Tonight is the bonfire to welcome Leah to the pack as Jacobs imprint. Their relationship seemed to be going very well so far. Leah had called me the day after the blueberry pie incident and had told me how happy she was. Jacob had explained about being a werewolf and imprinting. Her first reaction was to hit him which he yelled out while I was on the phone that it had actually hurt him. But after seeing the proof she was happy. She understood that Sam and her were never meant to be and that there were bigger plans in place for them both. She had accepted the imprint and they were taking things slow contrary to what I thought by seeing them passionately kissing on my couch.

Sam and Emily had been informed and even though Sam was upset about the pain he had caused Leah, he was happy she had moved on and that she is happy. Emily and Leah friendship was coming along slowly. I don't think they would ever get back to being best friends but that was ok.

I am really excited about tonight. It's the first time I have been away from our property in a week and I'm about to go stir crazy. I miss the beach. I miss seeing the pack. They are always patrolling and sleeping, which I'm grateful for but I worry about them. I know everyone says that I don't need to worry about them, that they are fast and strong and designed to fight vampires but I can't help it. If anyone got hurt protecting me it would be my fault. This had caused many heated discussion between Paul and I. I'm glad he can hear my thoughts but at times it's really annoying. Sometimes I just want to sit and worry without Paul hearing.

Today is one of those days. I have been sitting on the porch waiting for Paul to return from patrolling so we could leave for the bonfire. All of my thoughts were on him. What if he was hurt? What if he didn't come home? What if our happily ever after never came? I couldn't survive without him and part of my mind still believed if I left everyone would be safe.

"Would you stop thinking that Bella. If you leave I would follow you and so would Edward. It would be me fighting against him and his army alone. We are safer in numbers. He is not going to hurt anyone. Training is going well. So please, please stop worrying" he says while walking out of the forest.

"I know, I know ok, I'm sorry it's just so hard knowing you guys are out there protecting me while I sit here feeling useless." I say staring into my coffee cup.

"You're not useless, you look after me when I come home" he says with a cheeky grin.

He pulls me into a tight hug and I jump into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. He buries his nose into my hair, taking a breath. It calms us both.

"You need to shower, we have to leave for the bonfire in twenty minutes." I say reluctantly.

"No" he murmurs against my neck. He starts placing open mouthed kiss along my neck, sucking and nipping. He takes my earlobe into his mouth and sucks, then bites down gently causing me to grind my sweet spot into his naked erection.

"Your still naked and we are standing outside" I say while placing kisses along his jawline.

"Yup and you have to many clothes on." His hands squeeze my backside and grinds into me.

"Baby, we need to leave soon" I moan.

"After our shower" he says while walking us inside towards the bathroom. My resistance is failing. My body is already on fire for him. Every touch sends fire throughout me and I know he feels the same. He sets me down in the bathroom and turns on the water behind me. When he looks back at me his eyes are filled with lust. He starts to undress me, every innocent touch causes my need for him to increase. My top and pants are discarded quickly behind him. He pulls me closer capturing my mouth in an intense kiss. He unclips my bra and throws it leaving me in only my panties and breaks the kiss, leaving me breathless. His touches cause me to shiver in anticipation. Paul drops to his knees in front of me and gently pulls my panties down my leg. He kisses and caresses his way back up my legs only stopping for a moment at my sweet spot. He takes a long lick which makes me jolt forward and I moan loudly. Our eyes aremined arch other the whole time and neither one of us can look away. Then he continues kissing up my body until his face is level with mine. I can't take the suspense any longer so I grab his hand pulling him into the spray of the shower and kiss him passionately our tongues fighting for dominance.

Ending the kiss abruptly, I pull back and grab the soap and start soaping up his body. The water rinsing him off as I go along. When I'm finished I let my hand linger on his rock hard erection, stroking him up and down while he bucks his hips into my hand. His groans fill the room. I let go and I drop to my knees. My tongue swipes the wetness on his head and he groans loudly. After a moment I take him as far in my mouth that I can, licking and sucking and I swallow around his large length.

"Oh baby that feels...so...good" he grunts while I continue to take him deeper than before. Up and down, again and again. His grunts and moans are getting louder and I move my hands to his backside giving him a push letting him take control. But he pulls away quickly. I look up at him confused and he helps me stand and lifts me into his arms. His erection slipping through my wetness.

"Need to be inside you" he pants

The head of his erection probes my entrance before slipping all the way in causing us both to moan loudly. My head falls back against the shower wall and my eyes roll back. The sensation of us joined together is amazing. Paul starts slowly pushing deeper with each thrust. Our breathing is rushed and ragged. But I need more.

"Please...please..." I pant out as he slowly thrusts deeper inside me.

"What do you want baby?" he says huskily

"Faster please!" I scream as he hits that spot deep within.

He gives me his crocked smile before increasing his speed which has me screaming and withering in his arms. I feel myself tighten against him and I cum quickly screaming his name. His pace never ceases as he pounds into me and my tension builds again as his strokes become erratic.

"Cum with me baby" he growls and with his words I tighten around him again. My body shakes with pleasure and I scream out his name. He grunts my name loudly before I feel him fill me with his warm liquid. He grinds his pelvis against mine, one, twice before I collapse in his strong embrace. Our breathing is heavy when he turns us into the water and gently pulls out of me. While still holding me he rinses us off before turning it off, he kisses me gently.

"I love you Bella Swan" he murmurs against my lips.

"I love you too Paul"

Once we are both dressed we made our way to the beach with our hands entwined. We have a small conversations about our days. Coming up to the beach you could see the fire burning brightly with the pack seated around it. Jared sitting on a blanket with Kim in his arms. Jacob and Leah sitting close together having their own quiet conversation while Sam and Emily are sitting close to the elders and Charlie at the head of the fire. Billy Black, Harry Clearwater and Quil Snr tell us the histories of the tribe. The way they tell the legends is amazing. They make you feel like you are watching them play out right in front of you.

After the stories, Leah was welcomed to the pack and the feast began. Tables and tables of food were demolished within minutes as the wolves packed their plates high. Even Leah's plate was pilled high. Charlie made his way over to Paul and I when he had his plate. He told me about the new house he has brought down the road from Billy and Jacob. He looks like he is about to ask me a question when a demanding howl echoes throughout the beach. All the wolves stiffen and scan the beach for danger. When nothing is spotted Paul looks at Sam.

"Come with us, but stay close to the beach just incase" Sam said. Paul nodded and places a quick kiss on my lips before standing up with the rest of the wolves.

"Everyone stay here until we know what's happening" Sam demanded.

"Please be careful" I whispered as Paul hugged me one last time before running into the forest.

The tension around the bonfire was high. The silence was airy. Leah looked like she was shaking out of her skin in fear. I moved over to her and hugged her tightly telling her everything was going to be ok. But her shaking only increased. Her temperature was rising and I knew what was happening but before I could move away a deathly calm voice and several gasps were heard.

"Well, well, well look what we have here. Master said we could have a few snacks along the way but i didn't think it would be this easy. All huddled together waiting for us." sneered a red eyed female with flaming red hair. Her eyes locked onto mine. "But I'll save you for my Master, he has many plans for you, filthy human" she says before taking a few steps towards me before stopping and staring at Leah.

"Your not welcome here, Bloodsucker. This is our land." says Billy in his calm Cheif voice.

"Is that right old man? Well I guess you'll have to be my first snack" she sneered back before taking a few quick steps towards him. Kim and Emily scream.

Just then a loud growl from beside me, caused the vampire to take quick steps backwards. Leah was shaking and growling beside me. Her body was shaking so much that she was blurry. Emily grabbed my arm in an attempt to pull me backwards but it was too late. With a loud scream Leah's body exploded into a gigantic wolf, her large paw swiping at me, making me fly backwards. I landed with a hard thump and my head smashed against something sharp behind me. A high pitched scream escaped me as horrific pain shot through my head.

"Paul" I whimpered brokenly before my eyes fluttered shut. My chest tightened and my body was screaming in pain.

The last thing I heard before my mind disappeared into the darkness surrounding me, was many furious growls and scared screams.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen:**

**Bella P.O.V:**

The darkness swirls around me. I don't know which way is up and which is way is down. My body feels like concrete. I want to move my arms and legs but they won't move. Time passes and I feel like I blur in and out of foggy conversations that take place around me.

_"Bella, it's time...to wake up now...misses you baby girl...not eating...come on Bella...too long...need to eat Paul...No...Wake up...please...please...I love you... Wake up and marry me...my dad gone Bells...need you...we love you...Charlie...Renee...Emily...Kim...Leah...Sam...Jared...Jacob...Embry...Paul...Paul...Paul...Wake up baby girl...I love you Bella Swan...Don't leave me baby...love you...miss you...wake up."_

Words swirl around me. I can hear people speaking and I want to open my eyes but I can't. My eye lids are too heavy. My body is in so much pain. Every whispered word breaks my heart. The pain and fear in the voice causes me to tremble. What happened? Where am I? Where is Paul? Paul? I need you Paul, please help me. I'm stuck here and I can't get out. A cold hand grasps mine and I try to squeeze but I think it is too light.

_"Bella, wake up honey. It's been 4 days now. The doctors don't know why you haven't woken up yet. I miss you so much, so does Paul. The poor guy doesn't eat or sleep, he just sits here. I had to kick him out just so he would go shower. He will be back soon honey. Please wake up for us."_

"Charlie! Charlie! I'm here, I can hear you. I just can't do anything. Help me daddy"

I want to cry but I can't.

I want to move but I can't.

I want to speak but I can't.

I want to scream but I can't.

I am on the outside. All I can see is darkness.

I focus on my finger, willing it to move. It doesn't but I keep trying because if I can just move something I might find my way out of here.

Finally after awhile I drift out again. I think I may have slept. Time has passed but I don't know how long.

_"Hey Bella, it's Emily here. I know you can hear me. I brought you your pillow and some of your own pyjamas to keep you comfortable. It's time to wake up now, you're scaring us. Paul especially. He finally had a shower. Sam literally had to throw him in the shower. He misses you. We miss you. Please wake up. We need you. He needs you."_

I want to cry but I can't.

I want to move but I can't.

I want to speak but I can't.

I want to scream but I can't.

_"I'm back baby. Charlie made me take a shower. I'm sorry I left you baby, he threatened to have me kicked out if I didn't start smelling nicer. I used some of your body wash. It reminds me of you. I love you so much and I'm never letting you out of my sight again. So you better wake up soon otherwise your wolf might starve."_

I focus on my eyes, willing them to open. Or even flutter. The darkness swirls around me but the voices are getting clearer. I try so hard to open my eyes, I'm exhausted and I can't. A petite warm hand grasps mine and squeezes.

_"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. The wolf just took over and I couldn't stop. I'm so so sorry. Please wake up. I already lost my dad that night I can't lose you too. I'm so sorry, please wake. I need you."_

Leah cries against me. I want to hug her. I want to tell her it's not her fault. I want to cry with her over her dad. I want to know what happened.

_"Come on Bells, I need you to wake up. Who is going to make me my blueberry pie? And who is going to tell me off for picking on Paul when he acts like a hormonal teenager? Seriously though Bells, we love you. It's not the same without you" _

I move my finger but no one notices. My toe wiggles slightly against the sheet but no one notice. My eyes flutter but no one see.

Paul where are you? I need you. I need you. I need you. You would see my finger move. You would see my toe wiggle. You would see my eyes flutter.

I'm so tired. My body is sore. My head aches but all I want is you.

"Paul..." I whimper slightly before the darkness takes over again and I fall into a deep sleep.

I feel awake. My eyes are heavy but I think I can open them if I try hard enough. My head aches but my body feels ok. Light is shinning through my closed eyes. I hear breathing on both sides of me. Two people are holding my hands. One hot and one warm. I try to squeeze but it's hard.

"I'm going to get something to eat from downstairs. I'll bring you something back"

It's Charlie. I hear a grunt from beside me and my hand is squeezed tighter. Charlie places a kiss on my forehead before his footsteps retreat and then a door closes. The weight on my bed shifts as someone moves closer to me. I'm able to smell and it smells like home. Its my home. It's my Paul. I try to open my mouth but he cuts me off.

"Please baby, wake up now. It's been 8 days. And I miss your smile. I miss your laugh but most of all I miss looking into your beautiful eyes. I love you Bella. When you wake up I'm going to marry you. I'll even get down on one knee. But you have to wake up and say yes baby. You have to wake up so we can have a family together and grow old together. Please baby wake up and marry me. Say yes Bella." he whispers brokenly. My heart breaks and I squeeze his hand as tight as I can hoping he can feel it. It only takes a second before he does.

"Bella?" he asks hopefully.

"Yes" I croak out. My eyes flutter and they finally open. It takes a few seconds but my eyes finally adjust and staring down at me is Paul. He has tears streaming down his face and his smile lights up the room.

"Say it again" he begs. I smile back at him.

"Yes" I say clearer than before.

Paul starts kissing every inch of my face while cradling my head in his hands. He whispers his love for me over and over.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" he chants. Tears still streaming down his face. I lift my heavy arms up to cradle his face and I rub his tears gently away with my thumbs.

"I love you, Paul" I whisper. My voice is dry and croaky. Paul notices and leans over to grab a cup of water with a straw. I take little amounts while he holds the cup in place for me. When I've finished drinking, he places the cup down and we stare into each others eyes with our foreheads against each other. Time passes. I don't know how long we have been staring at each other but a loud gasp from the door breaks us apart. I stare at the door and Charlie is looking at me with wide eyes. He walks quickly towards me and gently pulls me into a hug.

"Oh Bella, you're finally awake. Are you ok? Are you in pain? I'll go and let the nurse know that you're awake." he says before rushing out the door.

"What happened Paul?" I ask quietly. Paul looks deep in to my eyes and I can see his remorse.

"Baby, I am so sorry. When Embry howled he had 5 vampires surrounding him not far in the forest near the beach. They needed me and I had to go. It was all my fault. We thought there were only five but we heard the vampire talking to you all, that's how close we were. Everything happened so fast. Leah phased and you were knocked backwards. You hit your head on a rock. There was so much blood that I froze. I couldn't move. I was so scared that I had lost you." he said brokenly. He buried his head in my shoulder and I could feel tears pooling against me.

"My fault. So sorry baby. My fault" he murmurs brokenly.

"I'm ok Paul, I'm here. It's not your fault" I say while rubbing my hand up and down his back. After a few minutes he lifts his head a place a soft loving kiss on my lips. He pulls back and starts to tell me the rest.

"Leah took down the red hair vamp by herself. Harry...he had a heart attack after Leah phased and he...he didn't make it."

I gasp and tears spring down my face. Poor Leah. First she phases and now this.

"Is she ok?"

"Jacob has been looking after her. She is in shock I guess. But we will all be there to support her." he says quietly. I pull him close and bury my head in his chest. The sudden movement causes me to whimper in pain. Paul gently lays me back down.

"Lay still baby, the nurse will be in soon and she will give you more pain killers." he says quietly.

"No I don't want to go to sleep. I've been laying there for days being able to hear everything and I couldn't move. No more drugs please Paul. I want to stay awake" I say pleadingly.

"Ok baby. Wait! You heard everything?"

"Yeah the first few days it wasn't very clear but I could hear words. But it got clearer and clearer as the days went past. I heard you hadn't showered and Sam had to throw you into the shower. I also heard that you want to marry me and get down on one knee" I say as Paul stares at me in amazement.

"You said yes" he says quietly. I nod smiling at him.

He reaches into his pocket, pulls out a small black velvet box and gets down on my one knee next to the bed. He holds my hand gently in his and stares into my eyes.

"Bella Marie Swan, I have loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you. You are the sweetest, kindest, most caring person I have ever known. You make me want to be a better person. You are so beautiful, inside and out. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love and need you. Would you please marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

"Yes" I cry. Tears stream down my face as he places a beautiful white gold princess cut engagement ring on my left hand. Once he places it gently on, I pull him up and capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Awwwww"

We both turn to see Charlie, Leah, Jacob, Sam, Emily, Embry, Kim and Billy all cramped in the doorway. All the females have tears streaming down their faces and the males all have wide smiles across their faces. One by one we are hugged by all, Leah being the last. I pull her in closely as she whispers how sorry she is.

"It's no one fault Leah"

**A/N: Reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
